Single Boys, Not for Long
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Yugioh DM/GX/5D's crossover. The three heros have been keeping secrets from the men they all secretly love, but when said guys accidently break their hearts, what kind of secrets, and mayhem, will be stirred up? Slash, multiple pairings.Better one inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, but if I did then it would be a yaoi fest! :)

**Author's Note**: Hi again, Magician here. This story is going to be a bit AU, since I put all three timelines into one time period, because seriously, the three heroes get along and work together perfectly! Oh, and I will be using a mix of the Japanese and English names, so if it gets to confusing just PM me or something and tell me so.

**WARNING:** This story will contain slash, yaoi, and multiple people together! So, if you like this, enjoy, and if you are a little kid or don't like this stuff, hit the little back arrow in the corner. You have been warned, so sit back and enjoy!

**Eventual Pairings**:

Yuumishipping(?): Yugi X Atem X Ryou X Bakura X Malik X Marik X Seto X Jou

(?): Judai X Johan X Chazz X Jim X Zane X Aster

(?): Yusei X Jack X Crow X Kiryu

Chapter One: Royal Chat

Yusei shot a furtive glance around the currently empty garage before walking over to the chair in front of the computer and, after entering his password and username, logged on to a website known to very few called _The Royal Decree_. Once there he quickly navigated to a private page that had been set up to admit only six people. Speaking of which, two others were already logged on and chatting. Sending a request he was quickly granted access to the chat.

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Are you finally on!

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Calm down. He's obviously on since he's logged on! *smiles and sticks tongue out*

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle before replying to his obviously hyper friends.

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Yes, I'm on. Who gave you sugar? *chuckles*

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** HiHiHiHiHi! No one gave me sugar. *hanging from light and using headset*

**ChibiHikairiMagician:** *face palms* Grandpa gave me some as a reward for helping out in the shop since it was Pharaoh's day to help but something came up so I covered for him. It was good cake! And SK, how'd you get on the light fixture? I thought it was just a light bulb in glass…

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** I was originally on the dresser, and then I jumped and grabbed the light. It worked! Now I'm on the cabinet.

**CardGamesWithDragons:** *face palms* Nuf said….. I'm grabbing the headset so I can fix the bolt that just kamikazed itself and leapt off Birdies runner, hitting me in the back of the head *currently glaring at said bolt as grabbing headset*

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh**: Awww, poor Star! You okay?

**ChibiHikariMagician**: Yes, are you alright!

**CardGamesWithDragons**: *chuckles* Yes, I'm fine. Though apparently Birdie has been more careless with his runner then I thought. There's so many lose screws and bolts here that it looks as if Turbo tried to fix it!

**ChibiHikariMagician:** *giggles*

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** *laughs* Sounds inter… Iiiieeeeeee! *thump*

**ChibiHikariMagician:** *panicking* SK? SK? Are you alright!

_No Reply_

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Are you there? Please answer! *begging and worried*

_No Reply_

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Oh no, he's hurt! *running around waving arms*

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** *groan* I'm okay. Just fell from the bed rail, sorry for worrying you guys.

**ChibiHikariMagician**: *relieved* That's fine! Just so long as you're not hurt.

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Same here.

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Thanks guys, I really am sorry about that.

**ChibiHikariMagician:** As I said, no prob...PHARAOH!

_ChibiHikariMagician has now logged off chat and is no longer open to comments._

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Ummm, what was that?

**CardGamesWithDragons**: *sighs and shakes head* Honestly, don't you remember last week's chat?

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh**: No…Should I?

**CardGamesWithDragons:** *hitting head on runner seat* YES! Go back and look!

Glancing at the screen, Yusei had to face palm as the link to the side page _Video Links_ started glowing, signaling that someone was on that one. With only two people on right then, two guesses on who was there, and the first one doesn't count.

**CardGamesWithDragons**: SK, wrong one.

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh**: Then where is it?

**CardGamesWithDragons:** *raises eyebrow* Did you try checking the tab titled, oh, I don't know, _Old Chats_?

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Hey, that's a good idea!

Yusei had to chuckle at his friends cluelessness.

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Found it! *jumping up and down* When one of our friends comes in our room we type who it is and log off ASAP. That the right one?

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Yep, that's the one.

_ChibiHikariMagician has now logged back on to chat_

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Sorry, Pharaoh walked in looking for a shirt….he was shirtless….

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Lucky you! I wish some cute guy would walk in here shirtless, but no such luck. All I get is a hyper fuzz ball. (A VERY loud 'KURI' is heard at that) A fuzz ball that I love dearly though!

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Trust me; it's not all it's cracked up to be.

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Yeah, Priest and Healer were over last night….

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Did you have to hear them?

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Noooo, they made sure to keep the moans muffled. Why?

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Lucky you….. Silver's here for a visit and, well, you get the picture... add to that the walls are rather thin…..

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** I repeat, poor Star! If Gem, Cyber, Proper, Croc, or Dragon went at it where I could here, well, I don't wanna think about it!

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Sorry Star! I would probably melt into a puddle of tears if it was me

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Thanks guys!

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Ra! I think I'm gonna turn into that puddle!

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Why?

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Keeper, Guardian, and Thief are coming over tonight as well. Oh, and they're bringing a Puppy…. I'm doomed! *starts crying*

**CardGamesWithDragons:** Hey now, please don't cry! You can come over here tonight if you want and keep me from being alone. Birdie, Silver, and Turbo booked themselves a hotel room for three days, two nights so that, quoting Turbo, I could 'have a little peace since it's now so crowed.' As if I don't know what truly going on…. Stars! Now I feel like crying!

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Can I join in? Just got a text from the others saying they can't come over tonight for our scheduled sleep over since they have 'other business to attend to.' I know I'm not the brightest, but when you get the same exact message from everyone with 5 minutes of each other, even I can connect the dots.

**ChibiHikariMagician**: Yes, I think I'll take you up on that offer.

**CardGamesWithDragons**: Good, then I'll see you both (that's a yes, you can come, SK) around 7ish with you guys staying for two days?

**ChibiHikariMagician:** That sounds good to me!

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** Same here! Thanks!

**CardGamesWithDragons: **NP. Got to go. Looks like Rose needs help on her Physics again and I can already hear Lion.

**SupremeKingHaneKuriboh:** That's fine! Bye bye!

**ChibiHikariMagician:** Bye! See you later!

_CardGamesWithDragons has logged off._

_SupremeKingHaneKuriboh has logged off._

_ChibiHikariMagician has logged off. _

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Author's Note**: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs to be thrown off the nearest cliff? Please let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue this fic!

Can anyone guess who the mentioned guys are? (Rose I can go ahead and tell you is Aki and Lion is Rua) If you can guess I'll…hum….mention you in the next chapter! :)

Please Review! They make me update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's.

**Author's Note**: Alright, I have to clarify something for the rest of the story to make sense. I didn't pay much attention to the layout of the garage in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. So, here's what the layout is going to be here. There's the garage that still has the ramp heading down from the door, the garage door is still there, but then from there on I didn't pay much attention. In this fic a little ways in front of the bottom of the ramp is a door that leads to the kitchen, which has a ladder that leads up to the living room. Now, a little ways from the far side of the door is steps that lead up to a hallway with the bedrooms. There is a door connecting the hallway to the living room.

**I challenged ya'll to try to guess who our mystery people are and the one who did was….**

**FanficFemale! **

Thank you for guessing, it really made my day! You get to meet everyone here, so enjoy!

**Also, to any who tried to review anonymously, I apologize! My account spazed out and flipped the filter to disable! Thankfully, it's been fixed :)**

Okay, I think that covers the basics. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: SLEEP OVER!

**Yugi's POV**

Yugi Mouto, the renowned King of Games, was absolutely puzzled. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he had put his buckled choker! He looked everywhere he could think of. Under the bed, nope, in the closet, nada, in/on the desk, zilch, around his neck, not there! He was all packed up and ready to leave for Yusei's, yet he couldn't find his own stupid necklace! Needless to say, the diminutive duelist was very put out. He'd had to forgo his normal jacket for a hoodie over his normal leather pants and tank so that he could make it to Yusei's without being mobbed, and he'd hoped he could at least wear his choker. He shuddered in remembrance of the last time he'd tried to go somewhere. It had only been thanks to Anzu's quick thinking that he had managed to escape in one piece.

With one last despairing glance around his room Yugi grabbed his blue duffle and headed down the hall that lead to the steps. Unfortunately for him, that meant passing through the living room. A bright idea struck Yugi. Surely with so many people in the room at least one of them had to have seen his choker! Speeding around the corner he ran straight into a warm, strong chest. Deep chuckles were both heard and felt as two strong arms wrapped around the small teen, steadying him so that he wouldn't fall.

"Where's the fire, Aibou?" A deep voice asked, still chuckling. Looking up Yugi blushed slightly at the mirth shining in his Darkness's eyes. Sticking his tongue out, Yugi squirmed out of Yami's arms before asking, "Have you seen my choker?"

Taken off guard by the seemingly random question, Yami replied absently, "It's hanging on the coat rack."

Only as the small teen rushed to the rack on the other side of the room, jumping over Jou and Malik who were sitting, or in Jou's case lounging, on the floor due to lack of space, did the Yami finally get a good look at his Hikari's attire. Crimson eyes narrowing slightly, he asked. "Going somewhere, Aibou?"

Turning around as he finished buckling the choker around his slim, pale neck, Yugi answered as his spikey haired Yami stalked over to him. "Oops, I forgot to tell you. I'm staying with a friend for the next two days!" A glance at the clock distracted the smallest hikari from the shocked looks he was getting.

"Oh, Ra! I'm gonna be late! See you guys later!" Yelled the little one as he rushed past his shocked Yami, giving him a slight good-bye peck on the cheek before grabbing up his duffle from where he'd dropped it and running down the steps and out the door, leaving a room full of shocked people.

"Um, good-bye?" Murmured a dazed Marik as he gazed where the little light had stood not 5 seconds ago.

"Wait, what friend?" Asked Yami a little too late to get an answer, still shocked by his hikari.

"Did we scare him off or something?" Asked Seto to the room. A pair of strong arms wrapped around both himself and the snow-haired hikari in his arms. A gruff voice replied, "I think we just might have." Resting his chin on the tall CEO's shoulder, Bakura stared at the doorway that the smallest hikari had just rushed out of. That had definitely _not _been expected, or part of the plan.

**Jaden's POV**

Looking around his room once more, Jaden made sure that everything was actually clean so that when he came back from Yusei's he wouldn't have to worry about not being able to find anything for school. He still remembered the time that he'd spent the night with Syrus in the Ra Yellow dorm and, when he got back, couldn't find anything he needed for school later that day. Yep, that hadn't been fun trying to explain to Crawler that the reason he was late to the she male's class was cause his room was too messy. Yeah, that really hadn't gone over well,

A loud, excited 'KURI' broke Jaden from his thoughts as his spirit partner, Hane Kuriboh, appeared beside him. With his trademark goofy grin he hugged his partner and said, "You're as excited about seeing Yusei and Yugi as me, aren't ya Bro?"

Said spirit partner started bobbing up and down in the air, its excitement _very _obvious.

Laughing, Jaden said, "Alright already, calm down! You've only got to wait 'till about 6:30 and we can leave."

A confused chorus of 'kuri's' made Jaden blink before looking at the clock, back to his spirit partner, and then back at the clock once more before rushing to the desk, grabbing his duffle and penning a quick note before yelling at his confused partner, "Hurry up Bro! We're gonna be late!" With an exasperated, yet fond, huff at its human Hane Kuriboh floated out the door, making sure to remind Jaden to lock up behind him.

The two had just hopped on the last boat from the island when five shadowed figures walked up to the recently vacated room.

"I just feel so guilty about being so abrupt with that text earlier! I hope he's not mad at us," the shadowed figure in the front said in a pleasant twang. A snort from another of the figures was soon followed by a, "That boy wouldn't know how to be mad if you gave him a detailed manual called _How To Be Mad For Absolute Idiots_!" A solid 'thwack' was heard as another figure hit him in the head. Shaking his head another murmured, "He wouldn't read it anyways." Several affirmative sighs was his response. Another figure stated, "We've arrived."

Looking around with a sigh the figure in the lead stepped out into the light revealing a lithe, teal-haired male with piercing green eyes. Following not to long after was a spikey, dark haired male rubbing his head and a brunette not to far behind rubbing his hand, complaining, "That's one hard head you got there mate!" The other male only glared at the Aussie, still rubbing his head.

The last two figures stepped out of the shadows as well, rolling their eyes' at their koi's. The first had neat silver hair while the other had spiky, dark blue locks. Walking up to the door, the teal-haired male knocked, saying as he did so, "Hey Jay, you up? It's Jesse, Chazz, Jim, Aster, and Zane. Open up already." When no reply came Jesse turned an I-told-you-so look on the sheepish group of males behind him before saying, "Listen, I know yer probably madder than a raging bull, but can we at least come in an' apologize?" When there was still no answer the group began to get worried.

Walking up to the door, Chazz yelled, "Open the damn door, you Slifer Slacker!" Several loud 'thwacks' were heard as the others made their feeling on his name calling known. Once more rubbing his head Chazz muttered, "I was just trying to get him to open the door!" Frowning at the lack of response, Zane walked forward and pulled out a key, silently sliding it in the lock. At the glares he was getting he asked innocently, "What?"

Jesse growled out, "Even _I _don't have a key, and I'm his best bud!" Zane shrugged and said, "So what," as he turned the key, a small 'click' being heard.

Growls reverberated from the group behind him so that, deciding it was time to quit playing, Zane answered truthfully, "Syrus gave it to me." A muttered chorus of 'ohs' was his response. They trudged into the room, receiving quite a shock.

"You sure this is the Slacker's dorm, because last time I was in here it looked like a hurricane had blown through?" Questioned Chazz, cringing as he expected to be hit once more. No hit was forth coming since everyone else was too stunned by the order that they saw when they were used to complete disorder. Suddenly, something seemed to click in Aster's mind. "Hey, where's Jaden?"

Looking around the other's noticed that there wasn't any sign of the overactive brunette or his spirit partner to be seen. Glancing about Jim walked over to the desk and picked up what looked like a piece of paper.

"What'cha got there, Jim?" Asked Jesse. Looking over at the group of assembled guys he replied, "It's a note."

"We can see that much," muttered Chazz, "What we don't know is what it says!"

Clearing his throat after delivering yet another blow to Chazz's head he began,

"_Everyone,_

_Sorry to run off so abruptly but since ya'll are so busy I decide to accept a friend's offer of staying at his place for the next two days. See you when I get back!_

_Jaden_"

The group exchanged glances before a muttered, "_His _place?" The males could only nod in agreement at the curiosity, and slight jealously, in the other's voice. This defiantly wasn't what they had planned!

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei leaned back in his chair with a relieved sigh as he saw the edge of Aki's dress round the corner, signaling that the girl had finally left. As much as he cared for her, he really wished that she would take a moment and actually listen to what he was saying as he explained the physics. At least Rua had left not two long after arriving, saying he had some sort of duel to get ready for.

Looking over at the clock he noticed that it read 7 o'clock, and there was no sign of the two expected guests. He couldn't help but chuckle. He'd known that this would happen so he had intentionally told them 7 so that they would arrive by around 7:30. He loved his friends, but their sense of time truly sucked.

Getting up and heading into the kitchen Yusei reached into the freezer and pulled out 4 boxes of jumbo shrimp, setting them down to thaw. Another four remained in the freezer for the next night, if he could keep them a secret from Jaden that is. A call up to Zora had managed to get the shrimp. All he had to say was that Jack, Crow, and Kiryu were gone for a couple of days so some of his friends had promised to come and keep him for getting lonely. Having already met the gentle Yugi and the lovable, if energetic, Jaden, she had agreed right away. She thought that the two were angels, and who could blame her? One look in Yugi's puppy dog eyes and 'bam', you're his! As for Jaden she thought he would be a good influence, get Yusei to liven up more. Chuckling at the thought of his shrimp loving friend he made a sweep around the house, making sure that everything sharp was either put away or hanging so that if (when) Jaden glomped him or Yugi none of them would end up impaled on a spare piece of metal or stabbed by a screw driver. Hey, it had happened before. In fact, it had happened the last time the two were over, and the time before that, and the time before _that! _

Yep, the visits were always interesting, to say the least. Just as Yusei sat down he heard a gentle knock on the door. Turning around on the couch he yelled, "It's open, come on in!" A small figure slipped in, closing the door behind him. Pulling off the pale blue hood, revealing spikey, tri-colored hair and wide, gentle amethyst eyes that sparkled with mischief, the small teen bounded down the ramp, dropping his duffle at the bottom and running at the other teen. With a smile Yusei stood up and caught the smaller male in a bone crushing hug, one that was reciprocated. Yusei only had time to say, "Hello Yugi," when what seemed to resemble a whirlwind burst open the door and skidded down the ramp, aimed straight at the other two. Next thing Yugi and Yusei knew they were lying on the floor and wrapped in two surprisingly strong arms as a joyous cry of, "Sei-Sei-Chan! Yu-Yu-Chan! Hihihihi!" attempted to deafen the pair.

The two exchanged smiles before wrapping their own arms around the slender teen currently trying to crush them, chorusing as they did so, "Hi, Ju-Ju-Chan!"

Jaden looked up with a smile at the two teens trapped under him before a devilish smirk more reminiscent of his Yami Haou crossed his face, causing the other two to tense slightly. Opening his mouth he yelled, "Tickle fight!" Soon all that could be heard from the garage was screams of laughter as a three way tickle fight was let loose before several cries of "Uncle! Please, uncle!" were heard.

Upstairs in the apartment above them Zora couldn't help but smile, glad that for once her little Yusei was actually acting his age and having fun. Putting in earplugs she continued with her daily chores, a small smile on her face.

**Magician:** THANK YOU! Seeing the reviews/alerts/favorites has helped me actually get this chapter out! Normally it takes me forever, but seeing how people liked it, even if there weren't many it still made me happy, I actually got this together as a thank you! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and our lovely meetings with the love interests of our little uke's! (I think that's the right one, if not please tell me!) :) Now for some fun…..*starts stalking toward unsuspecting teens*

***glomp***

**Magician**: *currently hugging all three* Now that I got me some plushies, please review so that I may release them for the next chapter!

**Yusei**: *struggles before giving up and turning wide, tear filled eyes to reader* Please, save us!

**Yugi**:*turns large, watery puppy dog eyes in your direction filled with tears* Yes, please, help!

**Jaden:** *glomps back* I don't know, this is pretty fun!

***thwap***

**Jaden**: *rubbing back of his head from where Yusei and Yugi whapped him* Alright already!

**Yusei, Yugi, & Jaden:** PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE US!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Alright, since I have the timelines all mushed I'm going to tell you how old Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei are. Yugi is the eldest at 19, then Jaden at 18 ½, and Yusei as the youngest at 18 and a couple of days. This way they are all close in age and not to old either. Now, sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's!

Chapter 3: Morning Heartbreak and Confessions

The sun rose the next morning, gently yet rudely slipping in windows all over Neo Domino. A garage in Popo Time Square was no exception. Sliding around curtains and across the room to a bed it gently caressed the three faces of the bed's occupants, slowly bringing them to consciousness. Yusei was the first to awaken, cerulean eyes blinking open reluctantly, before closing again with a small groan as he rolled over to bury his head in Jaden's chest. On the other side of him Yugi was shaken awake as he felt Yusei's movements, lightly giggling as he wrapped an arm around the taller teen's waist, burying his own face in Yusei bare back. Jaden of course didn't wake at all, merely tightening his arms around the slightly smaller male whose head was resting on his chest.

The three would have gladly spent the day in bed sleeping, but suddenly a loud grumbling was heard. Blinking their eyes open Yusei and Yugi had to laugh as Jaden was shaken awake by his own stomach. With a groan he buried his face in Yusei's hair before another loud rumble was heard. Shouting Jaden bolted upright, glaring at his stomach. With another chuckle Yusei rolled back over to come face to face with a giggling Yugi. The two exchanged amused glances as they untangled their limbs and sat up, laughing again at their friend as he fought the blankets in an attempt to stand up.

Yugi slid of the bed first, revealing the black tank top and pale blue boxer shorts he'd worn to bed. Yusei slid out next, still chuckling at his unfortunate friend. Reaching over to the nearby bench he grabbed his folded up tank and slid it on, covering up his bare chest. Even with the tank on a strip of skin was still visible around his waist as the crimson shorts had slid down until they were wrapped around his hips, not his waist. If you looked you could even see the dips of his hip bones as he turned back around to watch as Jaden tumbled out of bed, blankets and all. With fond sighs the other two crouched by his side and steadily unwound him until he sat on the floor, blanket free and dressed in a pair of red boxers a shade darker then Yusei's and a large, baggy white tee-shirt.

Leaning down and extending his hand Yusei asked teasingly, "So, I'd say that in a wrestle between you and the blankets, I should bet on the blankets."

Sticking his tongue out, but still grabbing the offered hand, Jaden replied, "Yeah well, we just had a small disagreement, nothing big."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at that, setting off a round of laughter as the three headed to the kitchen in search of something edible. Looking in the fridge Yusei called out, "We've got eggs, bacon, ham, and sausage. What do you want to eat?" Exchanging mischievous looks Jaden and Yugi replied simultaneously, "Pancakes!"

With a good natured roll of his eyes Yusei replied, "Pancakes it is." With that he began rounding up the ingredients, with a little help from the others as well. Yugi hopped up on the nearby counter while Jaden leaned against the table as they watched Yusei cook, both impatient but knowing that if they tried to help in any way in an attempt to speed up the process then Yusei would make them make breakfast. And, no matter what anyone thought, Yusei was a great cook, especially when it came to pancakes. Every time they stayed over they went through the same ritual of him asking what they wanted and them replying with pancakes. No matter how they acted in public, be it the serious façade Yusei used, or the goofy one of Jaden, here they could just leave their masks at the door and have fun, pretending like they were regular teenagers, not heroes.

"Pancakes are ready!" Yusei called out, breaking the other two out of their dazes. With grateful smiles and murmured thanks they all settled in to enjoy breakfast. Six plate sized pancakes later Jaden leaned back in his chair with a happy sigh, exclaiming as he did so, "I'm stuffed!" His companions exchanged amused glances having long since finished eating and were now enjoying cups of tea.

"You truly amaze me at times with how much you can eat," Yusei stated calmly as he took a sip of tea, chuckling lightly as Jaden childishly stuck his tongue out once more. Rolling his eyes Yugi commented, "Sometimes Ju-Ju-Chan you're more childish then me!"

With a goofy grin Jaden replied, "I know, I try!" The group couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing uncontrollably at that, enjoying the absurdity of it all.

Their merriment was cut short as a loud ringing was heard. With a sigh Yusei stood up and padded over to the phone. Confused at who would be calling Yusei was completely caught off guard as he heard who it was.

"Hey Yusei, how are you managing at the garage?" Questioned a voice with a slight Australian accent. Mask snapping back in place Yusei replied, "Everything's fine here Jack. How about you, Crow, and Kiryu?"

You could practical hear the smirk all the way down the line as Jack replied, "Oh, we're all doing fine, though it looks like Crow and Kiryu might be limping for the next little while." Ignoring the sharp pain Jack's words sent through his heart Yusei murmured, "Alright. Well, I have to go. Some friends are over for a visit and I don't want to be a rude host." With that Yusei hung up the phone, before sliding to his knees and clutching at his chest, right above his heart.

Light lightning the other two were by his side, gently combing their fingers through his hair and rubbing soothing circles across his back. A strangled wail escaped Yusei's mask as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"Hush Little Star, you don't have to hide, not from us. It's only us, you don't have to hide!" Exclaimed Jaden as he pulled the smaller male into his lap. Yugi scooted closer, humming his agreement as he continued to run his fingers through Yusei's spikey hair. Unable to control the emotions he kept bottled up for so long the dam durst as tears filled Yusei's eyes and overflowed, sliding down his face as he turned and buried his face in Jaden's chest, clutching the brunette's shirt like the life line it was.

For a long while the group sat there in silence, comforting the youngest of the group as he let lose the emotions he usually hid. When the tears seemed to have finally calmed Jaden gently shifted the teen so that Yusei's head was leaning against Jaden's shoulder as his long legs stretched across his lap. Yugi maneuvered so that he could lay down with his head in Yusei's lap, allowing the teen to run his fingers through the spikey locks in even strokes as he tried to regain some semblance of control over his emotions. They sat like this for a long while yet until Yugi looked up at Yusei and asked, "Sei-Sei-Chan, do you want to talk about it?" He didn't pressure the normally stoic teen into explaining; knowing that if he did then Yusei would just withdraw into himself again.

With a deep exhale Yusei closed his eyes as he in turn questioned, "Why do people say that love is a good thing? All it ever brings is pain and heartbreak," Opening his eyes the others could see the tears once more welling up as he continued, "I love them. I don't know why, but I love Kiryu, Jack, and Crow. I love them, but they will never return my feelings. And why should they? They have each other, while I have nothing to offer them!" Burying his head in his friend's shoulder he wasn't expecting Jaden to let out a deep sigh of his own and answered, "I wish I had the answers Sei-Sei, but I guess I'm in the same boat." At the shocked looks he was receiving he explained, "I might not know what things like fiancé or betrothed mean, but I do know what love means, and I know that I'm in love with Jesse, Jim, Chazz, Aster, and Zane. Like you Sei-Sei, I have nothing to offer them while they are all together."

Yugi looked up at his friends before letting out a sigh of his own, explaining, "Same here. At least the number of people you're in love with is small; I'm in love with 7! And three of them didn't even have bodies until a few months ago! I love my Yami, Seto, Jou, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura, even though I know deep in my heart they will never feel the same. They're all in a strong, loving relationship, and I doubt they will ever even realize how much I love them." A single tear slid down his face at that, before a gentle hand wiped it away. Looking up Yugi couldn't help but smile as Yusei returned his hand to its previous actions of combing his fingers through Yugi's hair while Jaden merely smiled down at him.

"Well, I guess if you want to sum this up, you could say we're totally screwed, and not like we want!" Jaden announced cheerfully, gaining small chuckles from his companions as they acknowledged his attempt at humor. With Jaden around they never needed a comedian, that's for sure!

**Magician:** It's short, but needed!

**Yusei:** *muttering* Why is it always me who has a break down?

**Magician:** *smiling innocently* Because you're the one that never shows your emotions.

**Yugi:** She does have a point.

**Yusei:** *pouting* Who's side are you on?

**Yugi: **Ummm, yours of course, though you really do need to let your emotions show more. You know how the trainers….

**Jaden:** *hand over Yugi's mouth* Hush! We don't want to give away too much information.

**Yusei:** Jaden has a point.

**Magician:** Well, this has to be politest argument I've ever had the displeasure of watching, so I'm going to go split them up, because I want my plushies!

**Yusei, Jaden, & Yugi:** WE AREN'T YOUR PLUSHIES!

**Magician:** *smirking* Yes you are! You are soft, cuddly, and CUTE! *glomps the three again*

**Jaden, Yugi, &Yusei:** PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE WE GET SQUEZED TO DEATH!

**Magician:** Yes, please review! They make me happy, even if they do mean I have to let go of my plushies! *glomps the teens again as they try to escape* I love glomping you three! You're just so glomp-able!

**Yusei, Yugi, & Jaden:** HELP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Magician: **Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the wonderful, awesome, AMAZING reviews! They really made my day!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter 4: Against the Plan **

Jack stared at the phone for several moments in shock as the dial tone was heard, signaling that Yusei had just hung up on him.

"So how's Yus?" Questioned the spikey orange haired man lounging on the bed, naked as the day he was born. Beside him, but under the covers, was another naked male with long silver hair. Rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows the sliverette asked, "Yes, how is Yusei managing? I know he hates being alone."

With a disbelieving snort Jack slammed the phone down, shocking the other two males in the room. Turning he growled out, "Apparently he's _not _alone!"

Shocked gasps filled the room as the words registered through the other two's mind before Kiryu growled out, jealousy clear in his voice, "And is this company male or female?"

With a shrug and a sigh Jack plopped down on the King sized bed and responded dejectedly, "I don't know, but knowing Yusei it's probably male. You know how awkward he is around most girls, except Ruka and Aki."

"Are you sure it's not them?" Crow questioned hopefully.

"Yes, he would have just said the rest of the team was over, not that he had some friends over and that, to quote him he, 'didn't want to be a poor host'!" Jack told them irritably, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Shifting to a kneeling position, blankets falling to pool around his knees, Kiryu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jack, leaning his head into the small of the other's back. Crow too shifted until his heard rested on Jack's leg.

"Maybe it's some people he just met or something, and not what we fear. I mean, Yusei can be pretty clueless when it comes to matters of the heart," Kiryu murmured, gaining sighs from the others as they agreed to his statement, knowing that Yusei really was pretty clueless. Seriously, he hadn't even noticed that Aki had a crush on him the size of Japan!

"I hope you're right, but what if you're wrong, and Yusei really has fallen for someone?" Jack questioned sadly, letting a depth known to very few show.

Crow sat up and violently exclaimed, "He can't have! Yusei is ours to protect, and no one else will dare touch him!"

The other two nodded, fire burning in the fierce gazes as they silently vowed to protect the smallest of the group. Yes, they would protect the little one, no matter what. However…..

Together they let out a large sigh, saying, "This certainly wasn't part of the plan!"

**Magician:** I'm sorry for how short it is, but it's needed to act as a balance for the story! After all, you already saw both the DM and GX gangs' responses, so you needed to know what the 5D's gang felt! I promise next week's will be longer!

**Hane Kuriboh:** KURI!

**Magician:** Yes, I know you haven't been reintroduced since Jaden left, but that's next chapter! Now, go play with Kuriboh until then, alright?

**Hane Kuriboh:** Kuri kuri! *flies off*

**Magician:** *slumps into seat* And people wonder why I stare above my head so much…

**Jack: **Could that be because you're nutters?

**Magician: ***growls as Kiryu and Crow enter as well* I am not crazy! And would you three _please _put some bloody clothes on!

**Kiryu:** *smirking* But why? We're heading right back to the hotel after this and clothes would just get in the way.

**Magician: **Eeip! *covering eyes* That's it! Yusei is going to be taken by some very dear friends of his!

**Jack, Crow, & Kiryu:** NO WAY IN [censored] HELL IS YUSEI GOING TO BE TAKEN BY ANYONE THEN US! HE'S OURS!

**Magician:** *smirking* Who's to say he hasn't already? After all, he did spend the night with some people over, and you know Yusei's kind hearted nature. He'd probably offer to share his bed with them, and, well, you know how Yusei wears only boxer shorts to bed. So these people just might be entranced by all that smooth, displayed skin and _snuggle_ *adding extra emphasis to the last word with an eyebrow raised*

**Jack, Crow, & Kiryu:** *on knees* NO!

**Magician: **Now, go back to your room before I make the next chapter very interesting!

*watches in amusement as the run away so fast they leave a trail of dust behind*

**Magician:** *smirking* And to think, I didn't even lie once! Just twisted the words a bit to fit my purpose. :P Besides, they deserve to be tortured for all the heartbreak they've given Yusei! At least it got them to admit some of their intentions for Yusei, as dishonorable as they are…Iiieeee!

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SATISFY THE FUR BALLS (yes, plural, who used _Multiply_?) CURRENLY FLYING AROUND MY HEAD!

PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi hi hi hi hi! I somehow managed to escape the giant mass of fur balls and now, I humbly bring to you, Chapter 5! :) *yes, I had sugar while typing this, so please excuse the seemingly random moments*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter 5: Runners, Licenses, and Spirits, Oh My!**

After the small breakdown earlier that day the three teens were ready to just relax and breathe, wanting to spend the day with one another in peace. They should have known that no such thing was allowed for them.

Yugi and Jaden were sitting, or more like lying, on the couch, with Yugi on top of Jaden as they watched in amusement as Yusei tried, and failed, to get two runners tuned appropriately. Yugi started giggling as Yusei pitched his version of a temper tantrum, also known as muttering under his breath as he pounded the computer into submission.

Looking over at his giggling friend Yusei growled, "Oh, shut it! If it weren't for you two and your carelessness, then I wouldn't be behaving to urgent tune your runner's, now would I?" Guilty looks were his response as he surveyed the damage once more. He'd custom built their runners and knew them even better than he did Crow's or Jack's. Yugi's was a brilliant ice blue with streaks and trimmings of an almost glowing amethyst. Jaden's was decorated in a burnished gold tone with streaks of Slifer Red as the trimmings. It had taken him forever to find the right colors of paint, but their reactions were definitely worth it.

_Flashback_

_Yusei had just put his tools up, happy to finally have his project complete. After several long months of staying up to ungodly hours so as not alert Jack and Crow to his actions, he was finally complete, "And not a moment too soon," He murmured as he heard an incessant knocking at the door, soon followed by a 'BANG' as someone tripped __**into**__ the door. One guess as to whom. Yugi really had bad balance._

_Smiling a genuine smile he gave one last glance over his work before pulling a large tarp over them. It wouldn't do to spoil the surprise so soon in the game, now would it?_

_Turning around he called up, "Come on in, it's open!" Next thing Yusei knew he was being tackled to the ground by two balls of energy. Another smile crossed his face as he greeted, "Good evening, Yu-Yu-Chan, Ju-Ju-Chan." _

_Two pairs of large, smiling eyes met his as they merely tightened their hold on him, saying at the same time, "Hi to you to, Sei-Sei!" Yusei had to chuckle as he disentangled his limbs from theirs in an attempt to sit upright, or as close to it as you can get with two people on you._

"_So what's up?" Questioned Jaden as he finally got off Yusei, only to lie down on the floor, head in Yusei's lap. Yugi did the same as he added, "You seemed pretty excited on the phone earlier."_

_With a small smirk Yusei answered, "Well, I'd have to show you, but seeing as I currently have two lazy bone-bags on me, that would be impossible." The other two exchanged glances before Jaden squawked indignantly, "We aren't lazy! It's not our fault you're such a comfy pillow!" Now it was Yusei's turn to reply, "I am not a pillow!" The other two merely smirked. With a playful growl Yusei twisted out from under them before pouncing, setting off another of their common tickle/ wrestle wars._

_Several minutes, and a bunch of screams, later they were all resting against the couch, still in the floor. Using the couch to leaver himself up Yusei turned to the other two with a raised eyebrow, saying, "So, are you just going to sit there or do you want to see what I called you here for?" With matching groans the two pulled themselves upright and warily walked over to where Yusei was standing. Yusei + surprises = mayhem. It was a simple equation, and one they had learned never failed._

"_What are we looking for, exactly," Questioned Yugi. All he could see was the usual assortment off odd tools and scrap metal. _

"_This!" And with that Yusei pulled of the tarp revealing the two runners he had been working so hard on. _

_The other two couldn't help the shocked yet amazed gasps the escaped them as two of the most beautiful d-wheels they had ever seen were revealed. Almost without thought they gravitated to the one that matched their signature colors, running gentle, awed hands over the magnificent machines. However, reality soon intruded, reminding them that such marvelous creations could never be theirs. Turning to Yusei, Yugi said dejectedly, "Whoever gets these runners are certainly lucky."_

_Yusei could only stare in wonder at how positively dense his friends could be before bursting out in a fit of, of all things, giggles, gaining quite a few odd stares from his trusted two. Gaining a small semblance of control Yusei choked out, "That you two certainty are, seeing as how I've not gone to bed till 3 in the morning these past few months trying to get them done. The runners are yours, you silly idiots!" Next thing Yusei knew he was once more in the floor, being hugged to death as they showed their thanks. With a chuckle Yusei said, "You might want to get off me. I've got quite a lot to teach you about being a turbo duelist, and that's before you go to get your license." Quicker than you could say, "d-wheel" Jaden and Yugi were on their feet, pulling Yusei up with them as they began wanting to learn everything._

_Flashback End_

Yusei had to chuckle at how eagerly they had learned. It wasn't surprising that they had breezed right through training and gotten their license faster than most, even with hiding their actions from, well, everyone. He still had no clue how Yugi had managed to keep it from the press. However, despite how much joy it brought them, it was times like this that he really questioned his sanity in giving them to them.

With a groan Yusei stood up, popping his back as he stretched. Turning to the still guilty looking pair he stated, "The runners are going to have to say here for two days for all the systems to be brought back up to boot." Groans met this cheerful statement before the two stood up and came over to help him roll the runners into the concealed room. Sealing the door Yusei and the others had just collapsed on the couch when a loud bang was heard. Looking up the three had to laugh. There, wrestling in the air, was Yugi's Kuriboh, Jaden's Hane Kuriboh, and Yusei's Quilbolt Hedgehog.

The three duel spirits rolled around in the air a few moments more before suddenly splitting up and rushing into their human partner's awaiting arms.

"So that's where you were Bro!" Joked Jaden as he hugged his partner. His actions were mirrored by Yugi as he too hugged Kuriboh. A glance at Yusei though made them laugh. Quilbolt Hedgehog was on Yusei's lap, squeaking out a rather long lecture at overworking himself once more. Yusei took it in silence, knowing that it was just his partner worried for him. Finally Quilbolt calmed down, before pouncing and hugging his human. Yusei gladly returning it. Meeting the others' amused gazes he mouthed, "Not a word!" Giggles were his response. He should have known those two couldn't be serious.

Why did his sanity seem to abandon him when it came to friends again?

**Magician:** I love POCKY!

**Yugi:** *smiling* Yes, it is very good, isn't it!

**Yusei:** It would be better if someone gave it to Magician AFTER she writes, so her story doesn't have so many glomps!

**Jaden:** *glomps Yusei* But where's the fun in that?

**Yusei:** *struggling* Somewhere that people aren't trying to kill me!

**Yugi:** *exchanging smirks with Magician* GLOMP ATTACK!

*glomps fly everywhere as we have a glomp war :) *

**20 minutes later**

**Jaden:** *bouncing* That was sooooo much fun! Let's do that again sometime!

**Yusei:** *groaning from the floor* I think not.

**Yugi:** Awww, don't be such a spoil sport Sei-Sei, it's not like you're hurt.

**Magician:** No, that's scheduled for next chapter.

**Yugi, Yusei, & Jaden:** WHAT!

**Magician:** Ummm *looks for an escape route* Well… You see… I gotta go! *runs, FAST*

**Yugi:** Please review while we go find out what the crazy author has planned!

**Jaden:** *yelling over shoulder* Yes, please review!

**Yusei:** *nodding* Reviews help us calm our psychopathic writer, so please help us and review!

*all three chase the still fleeing Magician*

**Magician:** *yells back* PLASE REVIEW and I am not a psychopath!

**Jaden, Yusei, & Yugi:** Yes, you are! *continues arguing and chasing Magician*

HELP! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** It's to bloody hot! Ah well, this is probably going to be short seeing as a storm approaches and we have a bad habit of losing power when bad storms roll in, such as what this one is predicted to be. Hope it meets your standards though! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter 6: Pain and Protection**

Yusei rolled out from under the covers, making sure not to wake his companions. With a fond smile at his friends he pulled his tank on, before examining the two unlikely ones that had taken such startling residence in his heart.

Yugi looked adorable with his round, childish face so peaceful. The normally spikey locks only added to this affect as they lay around his face, framing it in a curtain of the multi-colored locks. His little pink bow lips were slightly parted as his breathed in and out steadily. His small, delicate hands were curled up beside his face, looking as if they were reaching out to hug Yusei.

Jaden as well looked like a little angel. While he slept was one of the few times he allowed himself to truly relax out of the persona he had built around himself. Jaden's eyes were closed as he slept, his long dark lashes creating miniature fans across his face. One hand was resting on his chest while the other was curled around Yugi's waist. As Yusei watched Jaden pulled the smaller one closer and curled around him, Yugi snuggling back into the warm embrace. With a fond smile Yusei observed how Jaden's hair, with was splayed out around his head, shifted and stirred as Hane Kuriboh resettled itself into its favorite sleeping nest. Quilbolt Hedgehog and Kuriboh were curled around one another just above Yugi's head before they were pulled into said boy's grasp as his searching arms, undoubtedly looking for Yusei, pulled the only beings he could find to his own chest and snuggled in.

Yusei knew it was foolish, and stupidly sentimental of him, but he leant in anyway and brushed a small kiss to each of their foreheads before turning and leaving the room, making sure the door was silent as it closed. Ghosting down the steps he paused as he heard a small shuffling in the corner before silver, purple, and golden glows formed before quickly dying down, leaving the room once more cloaked in shadows.

"How are the others?" Questioned a deep baritone, filled with ancient knowledge.

"They're fine. Sleeping, but fine. We had a few emotional breakdowns, but we sorted it out together," Yusei replied to the other, his voice weary from the early summons.

"You humans and your emotions. I thought I sensed a spike in your power levels earlier. The fickle nature of your emotions would explain it," a voice, neither male nor female, stated disdainfully before it continued, "but that is neither here nor there. The day after tomorrow you all need to log on at exactly 3 in the evening so we can give you information. Then you will train, seeing you all seem to need it."

With a sigh Yusei sat on the stairs tiredly before replying, "Yeah, will do." Suddenly a concerned voice resounded around the room, "Are you hurt Yusei? There seems to be something off…." It trailed off expectantly, waiting for Yusei to explain himself. Not many had that assurance, but five of the six were in the building, the owner of the voice being one of them.

"I had a small magical run in earlier, nothing big."

"Yusei," sighed the voice before a silver, glowing claw rested on Yusei's shoulder, sending gentle, spiraling warmth to seep into his body before swarming to the injured leg as memories of what had happened flashed though not only Yusei's mind, but that of the others as well.

_Memory_

_It wasn't long after the duel spirits had arrived when Yusei and the others felt a strange, pulsing darkness enter the normal serenity of the garage. Leaping swiftly to their feet the group immediately rotated into a triangle, backs toward each other. Eyes alert and glowing with the ability to see through the thickest of darkness it was Jaden who saw the creature first. Using the mental link the three possessed he informed the others, 'Right corner. This isn't going to be fun.' Yugi and Yusei shifted their attention to the mentioned corner, their own eyes glowing with their powers; the things that helped draw them together in the first place, and was kept secret from all._

_There in the corner stood a hideous creature. Obviously a fiend type it had streams of dark purple energy seeping from it. Pale blue skin with areas of pale purple stretched across a muscular build. The monster's only clothing was a pair of black knee-breeches, a belt, and a strange shoulder ornament that connected by a golden skull. Tongue wangling it eyed the three with obvious hunger, though hunger for what exactly was unknown to the three._

"_Flamvell Fiend, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200. Fire attribute, level 5. Effect monster," Yugi informed the other two as they crouched closer to the floor, not moving out of their protective circle._

"_In simple words, we're in for a butt bruising," Jaden informed the other two cheerfully, already reaching for his deck holster. _

_Rolling their eyes Yugi and Yusei mirrored the motion as they too reached for their decks. Mentally cursing the fact that you still had to synchro the long way while the level and fusion rules didn't apply Yusei quickly drew three cards without looking at them, trusting his deck not to let him down. Yugi stepped up to the plate first and summoned, "From the depths of chaos comes burning light. I summon forth in attack mode __**Chaos Command Magician!" **__The green clad magician appeared in a burst of light, summoned to the human realm by the powers that the group of younglings controlled._

_Chaos Command Magician, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1900. Light Attribute, Level 6, Spellcaster/ Effect type monster._

_Jaden came next, calling on his fusion monster, thankfully free from the bonding restrictions needed in the normal game. "As sturdy as the Earth itself, I summon __**Elemental Hero Terra Firma**__ in attack mode!" The sturdy, muscled monster made of what appeared to be white marble appeared in front of its master._

_(Not a real game card, from the manga) Elemental Hero Terra Firma, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000_

_Yusei was next, mentally cursing his luck. "I summon forth __**Second Booster**__ and __**Drill Synchron**__, but they aren't staying for long!" Two pale silhouettes of the monsters appeared before Yusei began; "Now I give Level 3 Second Booster a tune up with Level 3 Drill Synchron!" As the two began to merge Flamvell Friend must have realized its window of opportunity was quickly closing and began sending out blades of darkness. The other two were protected by their monsters as Yugi's Magician began twirling its staff and Terra Firma kneelt in front of Jaden. However, with no monsters on the field yet, Yusei was wide open for damage. Pain shot through him as a dagger hit home, almost making his leg buckle at the sharp pain. Not letting his pain show Yusei finished, "From two become one, and from one comes ultimate might. Come forth, __**Drill Warrior**__ in attack mode!" The brown warrior appeared, halting any more damage Yusei might have acquired._

_Drill Warrior, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000. Earth Attribute, Level 6. Warrior/ Synchro/ Effect type monster._

_As one the three called out, "Now attack and send this creature of darkness back to where it came from!"_

_As one the monsters attacked, sending wave after wave of power at the fiend and destroying him, leaving not a wisp of shadows behind._

_The three's monsters turned to their respective masters, bowing respectively. Nodding their heads in thanks they released their monsters, them deserving a rest for a job well done. And speaking of rest…._

_Jaden flopped onto the couch with a large exhale, clearly tired. Yugi too collapsed next to Jaden, lines of stress forming around his eyes. Trying not to let the pain show Yusei walked to the others before gently lowering himself in a chair, just as exhausted. Leaning his head back he spoke quietly, "The attacks are getting more frequent."_

_Nodding his head Yugi stated, "There's trouble stirring in the spirit realm. I sense the shadows stirring, almost as if they are hungry and sense a meal."_

_Jaden too added his thoughts to the matter, "Dark World's not much better. From what Yubel and I have managed to learn several fiends have disappeared, leaving not a word. Guess we know now."_

_Large sighs resounded around the room before Yugi stood up and said, "I'm going to bed. I feel like a Rhinotuars just ran over me!" Chuckles met this statement as Jaden and Yusei, the latter slower than the former, followed the elder up the steps and to the waiting bed._

_Memory End_

With a sigh Yusei leaned back, shooting a grateful look up at the still glowing figure as some of the pain faded away.

A fond smile crossed the other's face before he slid back to his companions. "Don't forget about the meeting." And with another flash of light the three figures were gone, leaving an exhausted Yusei to leaver himself up and head up to his room, wanting nothing more than to just collapse and not wake up for a week. However, fate was clearly not on his side so that when he opened the door to his room he was met with two pairs of furiously glowing eyes, one pair amethyst, the other slowly taking on a goldish tint.

"You, Yusei Fudo, have a lot of explaining to do."

**Magician:** *snickers* Yes, I'm being cruel and leaving it at such a fun cliff hanger. I really want reviews!

**Jaden & Yugi:** YUSEI FUDO!

**Yusei:** *whimpers in fear* Yes?

**Yugi:** You. Are.

**Jaden:** So. Dead!

**Yusei:** *hides behind Magician* What did I do?

**Yugi:** *hisses* You know exactly what you did!

**Yusei:** Ummm, not really…

**Jaden:** You bloody IDIOT!

**Yusei:** Eeip! Magician, do something!

**Magician:** *eyeing the two pissed off glowing beings stalking that way* Sorry Yusei, but you're on your own 'till next chapter! *pushes Yusei at the two before turning away whistling, and pretending not to hear the screams*

**Magician:** PLEASE REVIEW so I update and we find out what has our two lovely little hikaries, so normally kind and goofy, so mad!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Time for the next chapter! I'm so glad I got such positive reviews last time, it really made me ridiculously happy! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, though I really wish I did!

**Chapter 7: Anger, Love, and Explanations **

_Last Time:_

_A fond smile crossed the other's face before he slid back to his companions. "Don't forget about the meeting." And with another flash of light the three figures were gone, leaving an exhausted Yusei to leaver himself up and head up to his room, wanting nothing more than to just collapse and not wake up for a week. However, fate was clearly not on his side so that when he opened the door to his room he was met with two pairs of furiously glowing eyes, one pair amethyst, the other slowly taking on a goldish tint._

"_You, Yusei Fudo, have a lot of explaining to do."_

Gulping Yusei couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at those anger filled words. This just wasn't his day, let alone week.

Yugi rose from the bed with a grace previously unheard of and glided across the floor, his feat not making a sound as he approached the terrified teen. With a lunge he had Yusei pinned to the wall with a strength hidden by his frail frame. His eyes burned with violet light, dark promises hidden in their depths.

"Yusei, explain yourself. NOW!" The other hissed, anger radiating with every syllable. Throat dry Yusei replied honestly, "I don't understand."

With a cry of rage Yugi pushed himself away from the pinned teen, allowing the other to slouch against the door as Yugi turned and stalked to the other side of the room. Another rage-filled growl filled the room as Yugi punched the wall, leaving a small dent in the plaster. In the back of his mind Yusei made the mental note to get that fixed. However, at that moment he had bigger problems to deal with, such as a furious Jaden about to add his thoughts to the matter.

A dangerous, foreboding shadow seemed to wrap around the other as he slowly rose from the bed, his normal warm, chocolate colored eyes slowly turning a bright gold until they were halfway filled with that inhuman color. As if some sort of internal band snapped Jaden attacked, pouncing on the younger and slamming his smaller frame against the door, pinning his delicate wrists above his head as the other hissed darkly, "You _fool!_ You know exactly what we mean. Why didn't you tell us?" Every syllable was enunciated, added a sinister air to that hissed question.

Yusei struggled against the surprisingly strong, binding arms, trying to escape the rage filled glowing eyes. He knew it was useless though, and that was before Yugi stalked back over to them, his own eyes glowing darkly. Searching his mind Yusei couldn't think of a single thing that could be making his normally sweet-natured friends this mad. They all knew better then to allow themselves to get so enraged, so whatever it was must have been sudden, yet for the life of him he couldn't think of anything.

Shaking his head, sending his spikey hair shivering, Yusei replied once more, "I still don't understand!" Growls and hisses filled the room once more before Jaden snapped and, tightening his hold of Yusei's wrists, swung them both around and literally threw the other across the room until he crashed onto the bed, Yusei's head hitting the wall and momentarily stunning him. The other two approached swiftly, preventing any chance of escape. Not that Yusei would try, not from these two who held such a strong connection to him.

Shaking Yusei shrunk in to the corner, hoping to escape the waves of fury beating at his senses as they glared at him, stalking ever closer until they stood right in front of the bed. Suddenly they were on the bed itself, Jaden once more pinning the youngest by his wrists from the right while Yugi came at him from his left. Squirming Yusei tried to once more escape the strong barriers, only managing to tire himself out, already weak from both the blood-loss and the energy spent earlier in the evening. Several minutes passed in silence, broken only by the occasional growls before Yugi broke it, snapping, "You want to know why we are so pissed off at you, Yusei?"

Nodding warily Yusei shifted his weight slightly, trying to ease the pressure off his injured leg. He didn't know that he had just played right into their hands. Yugi lunged at him again, but this time his hands clamped around his injured left leg, making him cry out in shock and pain. "This is why!" Hissed Jaden and Yugi, completely unfazed at speaking at the same time. Yusei bit back a whimper, both at the anger in their gazes as well as at the pain.

As if sensing the pain he was unwittingly causing the younger Yugi loosened his grasp, before suddenly pushing Yusei's shorts leg up and turning the youngest's leg to reveal his inner thigh, as well as the long, deep gash located there, clearly seen through the blood-soaked bandage. Jaden and Yugi's grasps on him seemed to suddenly loosen as they finally caught a look at the injury. Yusei immediately tried to move his hands to once more cover the wound, but Jaden was faster and tightened his grasp even more then it was previously, halting all movement. Looking up Yugi asked, tears filling his large eyes as pain began to replace anger, "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt, Yusei? Why didn't you…trust us?"

Swallowing Yusei ducked his head, black bangs covering his face as he tried to avoid the questioning, emotion filled gazes aimed his way. Jaden was having none of that though and removed one hand from his prisoner's wrists to tilt the other's chin up, revealing to the others the tears slowly filling the youngest's eyes, shocking them.

"Yusei?" Jaden questioned softly, finally releasing the others wrists to cup the other's small face. "Please, talk to us! What did we do wrong?" Jaden couldn't hide the pain in his own voice, making the other's gaze shoot up to meet the pain filled gold and chocolate eyes.

Yusei seemed to cave in on himself, before his choked out, "Please…" Leaning forward Yugi asked softly, "Please what, Yusei? Please jump off a cliff? Please go dance the can-can? What?"

Glancing up the others were lost in the deep cerulean eyes, glowing silver faintly as he choked out, "Please, let me go!" The last part was filled with so much pain, so much anguish that the other two both immediately brushed his mind with their own, and finally sensing just what was going on.

"Oh, Little Star, we will never let you go!" Yugi exclaimed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the other's middle before Jaden finished for him. "We won't, because we love you, Sei-Sei, you're our other third. We are incomplete without you, and it would kill us to leave you! We. LOVE. You!" Jaden wrapped his own arms around the youngest, and surprisingly enough, the most fragilist, of the group, feeling the tears that once more dampened his shirt as the other let pent up emotions that obviously needed to be shown. They almost missed the soft sigh and the even softer, "And I love you, both of you."

They stayed like that for several minutes before the other two finally let Yusei go, wiping away both his tears as well as their own. "So you going to tell us what has really been going on in that big brain of yours?"

Sighing Yusei tried to look down again, but once more Jaden was there, gently cupping his face and holding it up to meet their gazes. Another sigh escaped him as he shifted once more, trying to lessen the pain as he replied, "I do trust you two, with my life even, it's just at I didn't want you to worry. This is nothing, just a scratch. I've lived through worse, believe me."

"That doesn't matter!" Growled Yugi as he reached up and clasped Yusei's shoulders tightly, giving the younger a strong shake in an attempt to shake some sense into him. "For someone so smart you are still so dumb!"

At the curious look Jaden explained with a sigh, releasing the other's face to grasp his hands, merely holding them as he explained, "We understand that you want to protect us, but do you realize how much it hurts us to know that you didn't tell us that you were hurt? It's like you're taking a dagger to our hearts. It makes us scared that one day, we might not find out in time and you might, you might..." He choked, tears filling his eyes as he buried his face in their clasped hands, tears slipping on the other's skin as understanding finally seemed to sink in.

"I'm sorry," Yusei whispered, unable to even meet their eyes as they looked up, tears filling their eyes as he finally decided to give the full reason.

"I never meant to hurt you. In the Satellite, you had to be strong, depend only on yourself. Trusting others could get you killed," He looked down, eyes vacant as memories flashed through his mind. "Of course, everyone at some point would, but that always ended painfully," memories of Kiryu and the break-up of Team Satisfaction overcame him momentarily before he continued, "The few times that trusting others really stayed, it only caused worry if you came in injured, worrying over money to pay for bandages or a doctor if needed. It gets to the point that you don't want to see the worry and fear in their gaze, so you come to learn to hide it. Though, that never really phased Martha for long," he chuckled, thinking of his mother figure before meeting the finally not glowing gazes that rested on him. "Do you understand now?" He questioned softly.

The other two exchanged glance before Yugi said softly, "Yes, now we do, but listen Yusei. You aren't in the Satellite now, and we will always be here. We will worry anyways, just as you will worry for us. It's part of caring for someone."

Taking up the explanation Jaden continued, just as softly, "You can trust us, because we will never leave your side. Tell us, please, because I think that if you don't we just might go crazy. You don't have to be strong, not with us. We'll be your strength, just please…" Tears once more threatened to spill over his now fully chocolate eyes as he gazed into Yusei still silver and blue ones, hoping to convey his honesty.

Gazing between the two Yusei felt his will weaken. They always had that affect on him. Taking a deep breath he nodded slightly before saying, "I'll try, that's all I can promise."

Smiling Yugi reached down and clasped Jaden and Yusei's still clenched hands and replied, "That's all we ask."

The three sat there in silence for several moments before Yusei shifted, wincing once more at the pain in his thigh. Worried Yugi once more grasped his friend's leg, only to gasp as he noticed the fresh blood staining the bandage at an alarming rate. Getting serious Yugi rushed to the bathroom and filling a bowl with warm water, grabbing the first aid kit there and praying he wouldn't be too late. Just why did there have to be a major artery there!

Rushing back to the room he hurried to the bed, noticing how Jaden had his hands clenched tight over the wound, blood seeping from between his fingers as Yusei threw his head back in pain. Moving as fast as he could without spilling the water Yugi was by their sides at last.

Motioning for Jaden to let go he asked, "Mind providing some light?" Nodding Jaden's eyes briefly flashed gold as dozens of small golden lights appeared around the room before they split into two groups and combined above Yugi and his patient. Moving quickly now that he could truly see how dire the situation was Yugi quickly unwrapped the blood-soaked bandage, barely withholding his horrified gasp, though Jaden wasn't quite so good. The wound was worse than they had originally though, longer and much deeper, with the edges stained with an odd purple from the shadow dagger. This wasn't good, at all.

Yugi quickly but gently cleaned the area with the water, trying not to hurt his beloved in his panic. Looking up he briefly locked eyes with Yusei, silently asking him a question. Not trusting his voice Yusei reached out with his mind and gentle brushed against Yugi's, sending out waves of warmth as he wordlessly gave his permission, knowing it must be done.

Nodding his head Yugi placed his small hands over the wound, secretly terrified at how weak Yusei had seemed. Taking a deep breath he burst into light, glowing with a bright amethyst as it slowly channeled down to his hands and turned into a brilliant golden glow, one that was soon joined by another pair of glowing hands as Jaden added his strength to the energy. Sending a weak smile at the other they nodded together before Yugi channeled the pure energy of light into the wound, ignoring how Yusei arched in pain as the burning energy entered him.

Concentrating with all his might Yugi mentally directed the energy, tracking down every trace of darkness that had moved into Yusei's system and burning it out, for darkness can never stand strong against such pure light. Thankfully the purity that made up Yusei had managed to put up quite a fight, protecting him from it reaching any vital organs. After what felt like forever the glow started to dim before it reduced to nothing, just a faint luminescence that remained.

Panting, Yugi leaned back exhausted, before dragging enough energy together to check the wound once more. It was now not much more than a long scratch, nothing life threatening any longer. All the darkness was gone as well, greatly relieving the small King as he reached in the first-aid kit an pulled out a roll of gauze that he quickly and expertly wrapped around the wound to make sure that infection wouldn't occur. Finally, with the wound all taken care of, Yugi collapsed next to the already snoring Jaden before pulling the slightly shaking Yusei down to lay beside him. Too tired to talk he asked mentally, _"Are you okay?"_

Shakily the other replied, _"I'm fine. Exhausted beyond belief and feeling like I just got my insides scoured, but overall fine. Thank you, Yu-Yu."_

Smiling Yugi merely nodded his head before pulling the youngest closer, making Yusei be the center of the bed as from both sides arms were wrapped around the youngest, in an attempt to reassure themselves that he was still there, still breathing. The previously hiding spirits floated out to curl up above their humans. Together they all fell asleep, not caring what the next day, or should they say, the rest of that day, would bring.

**Magician:** *looks around before sneaking over to the bed and pulling the covers over the exhausted trio*

**Crescent:** Awww, you do have a caring side!

**Magician:** *jumps in air in shock* I don't know what you're talking about!

**Crescent:** *rolling eyes* Suuurrreeee, I completely believe you.

**Magician:** *glares* Oh hush!

**Crescent:** Aint gonna happen.

**Magician:** *banging heads on wall* Why did I come to your house today again?

**Crescent:** Cause you were bored.

**Magician:** Good point. Well, I need sleep, so people, PLEASE REVIEW! They really make me happy and want to write until three in the morning! *collapses on nearby bed and falls asleep immediately*

**Crescent:** *shakes head before tucking her in* Honestly, you'd think she'd know better than to stay up so late for the past two nights. Ah well, please review so she updates!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I feel horrid, but wanted to get the next chapter typed, so if it sucks I'm sorry, but my concentration aint the best right now. I'm sorry if you reviewed last time and I didn't reply, but I just really didn't feel up to it, sorry! I will do so this time! Enjoy anyways!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, unfortunately.

**Chapter 8: Bruises and Good Bye's**

The next day was murder trying to get up. All three of them stumbled out of bed yet Jaden somehow managed to trip over the blankets, making him fall right into the other two and sending them all go sprawling. This was not a fun way to wake up.

After several long moments of insanity in trying to get untangled they managed to all get upright. As Yusei reached over to grab a tank he noticed something that made it impossible to hold back his groan of dismay.  
>"What's wrong?" Jaden questioned, worried that the other might be suffering some sort of after affect from his injury or the magic they'd been forced to use yesterday.<p>

Rolling his eyes Yusei tried to hide his blush as he turned to Yugi and asked, "Do you by any chance have a spare set of cuff bracelets I could borrow?"

Raising an eyebrow Yugi replied as he began digging in his duffle, "Sure, though this isn't really your style."

"Trust me, I know," Yusei muttered, still half asleep and more than a little irritated. As Yugi approached he asked, "Then why?"

Unable to hide his blush this time Yusei held his arms out, revealing his wrists to the light. The other two gasped as Jaden began to pale, taking on a ghostly appearance. Around Yusei small wrists were two large purplish bands of bruises where you could see the definition of fingers clearly.

"I'm sorry, Sei-Sei! I didn't mean, I mean, I never would…" The distressed Jaden began, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the damage he had caused. Rolling his eyes fondly Yusei cuffed the other lightly before saying softly, "I know you didn't. I just bruise easily, it's nothing big. I just didn't want the others to see and assume something."

Jaden didn't look convinced as Yugi approached, holding out another pair of bracelets. "Here, keep them. And don't argue, between me and Yami we have to have at least 30 more pairs." Yusei had to scrunch his face up that. He really didn't understand his friend's style. "I still say jeans and a tank are far more comfortable. Leather!" He shuddered, remembering the time Yugi had drug him to the mall and into the eldest's favorite store, before literally shoving Yusei in the dressing room with an armful of leather clothes and strict orders to put them on or else.

Needless to say, Yusei did as ordered, but that didn't mean he'd liked it.

"Come on, Sei-Sei, it looked really good on you! I swear, every male in that store started to drool when you stepped out of the changing room!" Yugi exclaimed, defending his beloved leather.

Snorting as the three headed in the kitchen Yusei nodded and said, "Yeah, and that's why I never want to go in that store again! Waayyyy too much attention for my taste!" For someone so famous he really hated attention. Chuckling the other two followed him into the kitchen, ready to enjoy a good breakfast. They were positively _starved! _Using so much magic did that to you though.

After practically devouring the entire contents of the kitchen the three curled up together on the sofa, enjoying their last few hours together before they had to return to the real world again. It almost seemed impossible that their time together was already up.

"I don't wanna go!" Jaden pouted, crossing his arms like a child as he glared at the clock. Nodding Yugi agreed, "Me neither! I really wish we could all stay together. When we're together it's almost like the world can't touch us."

"I agree," Yusei seconded, laying his head on Jaden's shoulder as Yugi laid his head on Yusei's thigh. The three sighed, all hating the thoughts of having to separate again. Suddenly Yusei remembered something, causing a grin to stretch across his features. Looking at him the other two couldn't help the matching g grins that formed as Jaden questioned teasingly, "Now what has you so happy, Sei-Sei?"

A chuckle escaped Yusei as he replied, "I just remembered that the day after tomorrow we will meet again. Don't forget, we're supposed to log in at 3, and then we got training!"

Groaning Jaden slung an arm around Yusei's waist before grumbling, "The training I could do without, but at least we're together."

Yugi giggled before reaching an arm above his head and resting it on Jaden's lap, only for it to be clasped in Jaden's warm hand. With a smile still in place Yugi stated, "Look on the bright side, as long as we're together, nothing can stand in our way!"

The other two nodded in agreement, content to rest in the silent warmth that being together brought.

"I guess this is goodbye," Yusei murmured as he stood in front of Yugi and Jaden, their backs facing the door. Shuffling from one foot to the other Yugi finally caved and, dropping his duffle, threw himself at Yusei, holding onto the other as if his life depended on it. Jaden joined in as well holding the other two tightly, no words being spoken as they prepared themselves for the inevitable split.

"I hate this!" Came the muffled complaint from Yugi, head buried in Yusei's chest. Sighing Jaden agreed softly, "Same here, I don't see why we have to keep our friendship a secret!"

Shaking his head Yusei brushed a small kiss on Jaden cheek, shocking the other at the rare show of true affection. Smiling softly Yusei replied, "You know the reason. I hate it just as much as you two, but it is understandable. It's safer this way, so that should anything happen to one of us the other two won't be targeted. It's logic."

"Well I hate logic! Being logical is for Seto, not me!" Yugi complained, propping his chin up on Yusei. Chuckling Yusei brushed a small kiss on his cheek as well as he lightly teased, not liking the sad looks in his friends' eyes, "And what am I, chopped liver?"

Relieved that the sparkle was once more returning to Jaden's and Yugi's gazes he mentally cheered himself for realizing that showing affection helped in such situations. It had taken him a while, but he was still learning. Unfortunately, Yusei realized, it also left him wide open for attack.

Chuckling Jaden hugged the others harder as he replied cheekily, "No, not chopped liver, dragon bait!"

Groaning at the laughter of the other two Yusei merely shook his head, spikes waving as he hugged the other two once more before saying softly, "As much as I hate to say it, but you're going to be late."

Glancing at the clock the other two paled before giving one last three-way hug and lightly brushed kisses to everyone's cheeks before they broke apart, the other two rushing around to get their duffels and running out the door, yelling behind them, "Catch ya later, Sei-Sei!" He stood in the door and watched their receding backs as they ran, trying to get to their respective homes before to many questions could be asked. When there was nothing left to see Yusei turned around and shut the door softly behind him, he garage feeling emptier then it ever really had before.

**Author's Note:** There we go, hope it made sense. I'm going back to bed now, even though it's only three in the afternoon when I'm typing this up. Go cough medicine!

**Yugi:** *sigh* She's delirious.

**Jaden:** *nods*

**Yusei:** *face palms* Joy. We're doomed then.

**Magician:** Oh, shove off it. I'm not that bad! I just haven't had any caffeine all day, and not that much sugar either.

**Yugi: **Heaven forbid, Magician's both coffee and sugar deprived as well as sick!

**Jaden:** I agree with Yusei, we're doomed.

**Yusei:** PLEASE REVIEW! It might help make the sick author feel better! *mutters* She comes up with some pretty weird ideas when she's sick, and they usually end up very embarrassing!

**Yugi & Jaden:** *nod heads in agreement* Yes, please review! It might keep her from putting us in a skirt again!

**Magician:** Hush, you're spoiling a maybe chapter! Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Yay, new chappie! I feel much better and have had both my coffee and sugar, so this hopefully turns out decently :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, no matter how much I really wish I did! *curls up in corner crying*

**Chapter 9: Certain Doom**

Jaden couldn't help but fiddle nervously as he sat on the ferry to the Island, thinking about how late it was. He was going to be murdered, and in very inventive ways that made sure all his friends had their turns at killing him.

Then again, Jaden thought sadly, they might not even care. He must have made some sort of sad sound since Hane Kuriboh appeared, letting out a soft, questioning "Kuri?"

Shaking his head Jaden told his spirit partner softly, "I'm scared, Bro. What if they really don't even like me? I'd never have a chance then."

The duel spirit merely chirped softly as it brushed a wing again it's humans face before snuggling against Jaden's shoulder, offering the only form of support it knew how to.

Once more Jaden shook his head, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts. When that didn't work he turned his attention to the only thing that never failed to make him happy. Yusei and Yugi. They were so important to him he really didn't know what he'd do without them. A fond smile crossed his lips as he remembered how the first night they'd had a little 'Ketchup' session as they called it. It was a time where they would pretty much act like girls and lay around eating while they talked about everything that had happened since the last time they had been together. Chuckling Jaden remembered some of the more amusing things they had talked about, like Yugi saying how he'd almost fell in the closet when Yami had climbed out bed, only for Yugi to notice that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Since Yugi and Yami had been sharing a room with a bed on each side up until quite recently it had been rather hard not to notice, as well as trying to come up with an explanation as to why he was impersonating a tomato. As Yugi had explained he'd matched that color, prompting a round of teasing from the other two.

Jaden had then told them, while eating his way through all eight boxes of shrimp, about how he and the guys had been in the cafeteria for lunch when one of the female lower classmen had walked up and asked if Jaden would go on a date with her. What embarrassed him was the fact that at the question Jaden had been so stunned his face decided to try to match his jacket in color as he tried to explain that he didn't swing that way. It hadn't helped that the others were laughing their heads off while he was trying.

Yusei was up next and what happened to him made them all blush while simultaneously laugh like mad people. Apparently a regular customer had brought his runner to Yusei to be fixed but had to leave on sponsorship business, so he'd sent his 20 year old son to grab the repaired d-wheel. When the son came in Yusei doing some last minute tune ups and was leaning across the bike, bent over a bit. In simple words, his position was very, um, interesting to any non-straight person, and the son just so happened to be rather crooked in such manners.

The guy had walked up and tapped Yusei on his shoulder before asking, full of confidence, if Yusei would like a little tumble. Well unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for Yusei his roommates plus Kiryu had walked in right at that moment and they just so happen to be very protective of their 'little brother' and didn't handle that well. While telling this Yusei had flushed slightly and stated, _"It's probably a good thing they did come in, I was too stunned to respond and he might have taken my silence as a yes. He looked like the type."_ Yusei had continued on to say how he'd managed to get enough wits together to shake his head, yet the idiot had pressed, leaning in and actually groping him! Embarrassed Yusei admitted to only being able to say 'Eeip!' as the other tried to press closer. He was thankfully stopped by a mean upper cut then a kick to the shins from both sides as Kiryu, Jack, and Crow let their presence known.

When Yusei was done explaining he'd actually pouted and complained how now the other three wouldn't let him have a customer in the same room as him anymore without one of them being there.

Jaden chuckled once more before the ferry's horn blared, bringing him back to the present, and to the fearful reality of the fact of what he was about to have to do.

When the boat docked Jaden stood with a sigh, exchanging one last glance with Hane Kuriboh before getting ready to go meet his probable doom. Of course, he'd been hoping that he was just being a bit over dramatic, but when he stepped onto the docks he came face to face with a VERY pissed off Chazz.

Eyes practically glowing he growled, "Slifer Slacker, you've got some explaining to do!"

~O~O~O~

As Yugi walked to the shop he couldn't help the ball of apprehension curling in his gut. He just knew that this wasn't going to end well. No matter how much he loved that group of misfits there was one thing you could count on. They were all possessive and extremely over-protective! _Being gone for two days without any form of contact has probably driven them mad,_ Yugi thought to himself, steps slowing as he got closer and closer to home. He couldn't help but childishly hope that the big group had left, leaving only Yami to deal with.

Suddenly a small, "Kuri," was heard, making Yugi turn his head to notice his spirit partner. With a sad smile Yugi told his partner softly, "I guess I'm just scared that they'll be furious with me and you know how that would mean the silent treatment. I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

The duel spirit merely chirruped, settling itself on his shoulder, unable to do what it really wanted and snuggle in his hair since the human had his hood up to prevent unwanted attention. Huffing mentally at the injustice of not having it's favorite nest the spirit merely started cooing, helping Yugi calm down as he steered his course of thoughts to the two who he held so dear, Jaden and Yusei.

The three of them were such a rag-tag bunch that it almost seemed impossible that they were such good friends, but in reality, when the masks fell, they were the same, all teenagers forced to become heroes to protect the ones they love. Yugi shook his head fondly as he thought of their reunion after being apart for years. It had been so long since their first meeting where they were bought together that it was almost surreal when they came face to face again. It had been an experience, to say the least.

_Flashback_

_Yugi walked silently to the park, hood in place as he tried to hide his appearance and blend in while he met up with his two unlikely companions. It had been a couple years since they first met, but now with the Satellite joined with Neo Domino they were able to finally be together once more. Zero Reverse had been a horrible tragedy but with the help of the special division of Kaiba Corp that Seto had managed even, at his young age, he'd began making improvement on the city, building Neo Domino into the beautiful city it now was. With the recent help of Yusei the two parts of the city were now freshly joined, the bridge a sign of hope too many. _

_As Yugi turned the corner into the clearing he only had time to glance around momentarily when he was suddenly glomped, a warm, familiar body pressed closer as the happy cry of "Yu-Yu-Chan!" filled the air. Giggling Yugi turned around and hugged Jaden, his joy at being together surrounding him. Several minutes passed before they split, both of them looking a bit apprehensive._

_It was Jaden who voiced their concern, "What do you think he'll think? I mean, it's been years since we were last face to face, what if he hates us?"_

_Yugi was just nodding his head in agreement when a sudden, deep baritone cut in, an edge of amusement tilting his speech, "I hope you aren't talking about me. I'd hate to see you have so little confidence in our bond."_

_With that Yusei walked into the clearing, blue jacket flaring slightly as his eyes flashed in amusement. The other two were momentarily stunned as they caught the first sight of their other third in years. Unable to hold back Jaden snapped. Lunging he tackled Yusei, holding him as tight as he could, tears falling from his eyes as he finally held his beloved. Yugi came up and wrapped his arms around Yusei from behind, holding on as tight as he could as he buried his head in his back, afraid that if he let go then this would all be a dream and they would once more be separated. The two couldn't help the relieved sighs as the empty, incomplete feeling they'd had for so long diminished as they finally held the youngest to them, their arms finally, gratefully full at last._

_A deep chuckle me their ears, drawing their attention to the tears sliding down Yusei's own cheeks as buried his face in Jaden's shoulder, one arms clasping Yugi's linked hands while the other wrapped around Jaden, holding him as tight as possible. No words were said as the three healed, once more whole as their other third was joined, at long last home._

_Flashback End_

Thinking back to that day Yugi couldn't help the smile that appeared. He and Jaden had found one another rather swiftly, helping to ease the strange feeling of incompleteness that had engulfed them ever since they had separated after the first meeting. To their horror they'd realized that Yusei was still stuck in the Satellite, a place they were forbidden from entering. Together they had hoped and prayed, begging the gods to guide Yusei back to them, and before it was too late. The gods had pulled through though, Yusei was now home for good, and there was nothing that could separate the three of them now. To attempt to do so was practically suicide.

The smile that thinking about his beloved two had brought quickly diminished as he caught the first glimpse of the Game Shop. Gulping he approached, his dread returning full force as he approached his certain demise. As he turned the handle he knew that he'd been right. There, standing in front of the stairs, was one pissed of Seto Kaiba, white trench coat flared as he turned one of his patented glares at the diminutive teen as he quickly shut the door behind him, pulling his hood off in the process.

As he turned back around Yugi shrunk under the icy gaze, clutching the handle of his duffle in slight fear.

"Yugi Mutuo, get your ass upstairs. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Yep, I'm gonna be evil and stop it at the lovely little cliffy with a bunch of questions floating around, like how they first met, how's Yusei's guys going to react, and how dead are the little ones?

I'm gonna have to ask you not to hate me though for the cliffy, because I have reasons! Well, first off I want to keep their first meeting secret until they have to tell their loved ones. Second, I needed to split Yusei's guys away from the other two groups since instead of the uke heading home to the semes, it's the semes that are heading home to the uke. And third, that one you just gotta wait until next chapter!

**And just to warn you, I haven't been able to see Bonds Beyond Time, so that's not gonna be the first meeting. I wanted to make it a complete surprise that they even know each other, so the movie wouldn't have fit in either. Sorry!**

**Yugi:** *moans* We are soooo dead!

**Jaden:** You got that right!

**Yusei: **Makes me glad I have until next chapter to prepare myself.

**Yugi:** But you know Magician, if she holds off then things usually get very dramatic.

**Yusei:** *gulps before turning to me* You aren't planning anything like that, right?

**Magician:** *smirks* I don't know what you are talking about.

**Yusei: ***whimpers* I'm so dead!

**Jaden, Yugi, & Yusei:** PLEASE REVIEW! It might tame our insane author! PLEASE?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Update time! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! *cue evil smirk* Happy belated 4th of July! And just so you know I had this ready to post last week and seriously tried to but Doc Manager wouldn't let me upload new stuff. Thankfully I had To Be the Prince's Mates chapter 3 already loaded since I hadn't realized until after chapter 2 wasn't up. I'm really sorry though!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/ GX/ or DM! *starts crying*

**Chapter 10: Nerves, Boredom, and Shopping**

Yusei let out a sigh of disgust from his position in the floor next to his d-wheel after the sixth time rebuilding the engine. Yes, _sixth. _He had needed an outlet to get rid of the sting that being separated from his beloveds caused, as well as something to keep his mind from the thoughts of what the return of Jack, Crow, and Kiryu would bring. Just thinking about them made the young king wince. They had always been very protective, almost overly so, when they were kids, but if he'd thought that was bad it was nothing compared to now. They seemed to be trying to make amends for the breakup of Team Satisfaction (**A/N: **The Enforcers for the English translation) and were even worse now.

Needless to say, Yusei wasn't looking forward to the interrogation he knew that would occur when the trio returned to the garage. That stupid phone call…. If only Jack hadn't called so early then Yusei knew he would have been more conscious of his speech and known that being so careless with his words would turn out rather disastrously. So, armed with the knowledge that he was most assuredly going to be murdered, or locked in his room and only let out with an escort, it had led to the current predicament of trying to occupy himself with thoughts of something beside his imminent doom. Seeing his poor, innocent runner leaning oh so tauntingly next to the computers had been the perfect thing in his mind. He'd simply disassemble the engine and then recalibrate it in the patterns that he'd had saved to test out on the off chance that he'd ever have the time. Well, as they say there's no time like the present.

And so after several hours Yusei had run through a total of six simulations, filled with complex equations, formulas, and numerical values that would drive anyone, especially his trusted two, mad within minutes.

Stretching his taught muscles from being bent over the computer for so long he allowed his mind to take a break from all the calculations and revolve around the two who he trusted with his life and, most importantly, his heart. Shaking his head fondly he thought of all the many odd and random things the other two drug him into, introducing him to some of the most outrageous aspects of the world around him that in all honesty he'd never thought to give a second glance at, yet now every time he saw or heard something then he'd have to chuckle internally at Yugi and Jaden's antics. For example there had been a rather amusing shopping trip. Looking down at his traditional boots, jeans, and tank (he'd left his jacket and gloves in a pile on the couch since the day was growing rather hot and the garage wasn't air conditioned) he began chuckling out loud at the memory that it had been at his choice of wardrobe that had sparked his friend's little brain burst that had ended up one of his most embarrassing, and most treasured, memories.

_Flashback_

_Yusei couldn't help but smile as he watched Yugi and Jaden run in circles around him, playing some sort of duel monsters version of tag that was actually making him dizzy just watching. At least, it was except for when he had to duck the flying cards zooming overhead as they tried to 'tag' the other with them by throwing them and seeing if the other caught it in time._

_Ducking as another card, this time Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (any guesses on who threw it?), Yusei decided that the floor was a rather comfortable spot and just remained sitting there as Yugi did a rather nice leap in the air and caught the card, only to send one of his own, Celtic Guardian if Yusei wasn't mistaken, back in one swift movement. Unfortunately for Yusei as Yugi landed he managed to knock over a glass of milk that was sitting on the nearby table, dousing the younger in the sweet substance. With a good natured sigh as Yugi began apologizing over and over again, tears forming in the corners of those large, soulful eyes, Yusei stood and lightly tugged at one of the smaller's blonde bangs before stating calmly, "It's just clothes. Nothing a change can't fix". Shooting a small smile at the elder he turned on his heels and went upstairs, ducking in the shower real quick before pulling on an identical set of jeans, tank, boots, and gloves. His jacket was thankfully still safe and was folded neatly on his duel runner from where he'd taken it off in the growing heat._

_As he came down the steps he heard the familiar bickering of the others as they teased about who had won their little match. Jaden was just insisting that it had been him seeing as Yugi had covered the 'bystander' in milk when the two caught sight of him, and promptly stopped talking since it was rather difficult to do so with your jaws unhinged. Afraid that maybe he had a hole somewhere that he didn't know of he quickly surveyed his clothing, not noticing anything unusual. Looking up confused he asked, "What's the matter?"_

_Yugi snapped out of it first and asked in return, "Do you own anything but that?"_

_At this Jaden suddenly bounded past him, undoubtedly going to Yusei's room as said teen facepalmed. Only his friends…_

"_Sei-Sei! Why?" Jaden came back down, a pout visible on his face as he turned to Yugi and, with a dramatic shake of his head declared sadly, "The entire dresser is filled with either that or another type of riding suit and it has the same basic design!"_

_That's when a shiver of apprehension slid up Yusei's spine, like some sort of celestial message that he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. When the two turned bright, excited eyes on him with identical expressions of glee on their faces, Yusei really wished he'd listed and ran for the hills. Then they spoke two words that Yusei dreaded worse than Jack's temper when they ran out of ramen._

"_Shopping time!"_

Please, _Yusei begged any heavenly being listening in, _save me form the coming insanity!

_Of course all that Yusei heard was a pair of dark chuckles as the two demons approached. Gulping he knew there was no chance of escaping. Damn._

_~O~OO~O~_

_Looking up at the towering building that was the mall he made one last, desperate bid at survival by stating a truth. "Guys, really, I don't think this is the best time. I really don't have money to waste on this." _

_Smirking the devilish angels hopped off their runners, hair currently rather strange colors as they had used some removable dye to conceal their identities. Jaden was currently sporting a mass of spiked red hair while Yugi had long violet locks that had been straightened thanks to a bunch of magic, cursing, and hair gel. He looked ridiculous in Yusei's opinion, but then again he couldn't really say anything as he flipped his currently shoulder length mass of silver hair out of his face, sending the spikes in the back waving madly. Muttering to himself about how the leader of Team Ragnarock would probably die of laughter at the sight Yusei got off his as well, wondering what they were going to say._

"_We knew that you'd say something about that, we do know your money problems," Jaden told him with a small smile before looping one arm though Yusei's while Yugi came to his other side and did the same as he finished, "Which is why we're going to be the ones paying. We've both been saving up as well as taking on odd jobs so we've got quite a bit saved. Of course we'll stop by the card stores first to blow some money, but we have every intention of blowing it all on the three of us before our friends find out and inform the girls. So suck it up and no saying how you can't accept it. We're doing this thing rather we have to drag you in the stores and forcefully strip you in public to get you to try the things on if we must."_

_Gulping Yusei quickly shut his lips as the two made good on the first part of the threat, more concerned about the later then about escaping the coming horrors. This was going to be a looonnnggg day._

_~O~O~O~_

_Yusei couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped him as they __**finally **__left that terrifying store filled with all the horrifying leather. Cringing at just the memory he couldn't believe that the seemingly innocent little Yugi could frequent that place! There was leather everything, and when he said everything, he meant __**everything**__! There was things in there that had looked positively illegal, and some that turned his stomach just thinking about. Looking over at the other two as they practically glowed with happiness as they swung their already bag-laden arms, he couldn't help but shiver again as he looked down at the bags he was carrying, one of which bore the logo for the store they'd just left. Scrunching his face up in an unknowingly adorable expression he planned out where he could hide the dark blue leather vest and the matching pair of almost skintight leather pants. At least the boots were a decent pair of sensible black that was steel toed. Glancing at the other two he didn't even want to think about all the leather currently in their bags. Shaking his head once more he just couldn't understand what the big draw to wearing anything other than a leather jacket was._

_Next thing Yusei knew his arm was seized by a very excited Jaden before he was being dragged once more into another shop. Not again…._

_~O~O~O~_

_Yusei was currently wondering if he'd been with them long enough that he could ditch when Yugi once more popped up, a mound of multi-colored garments draped over his arms. Shoulders slumped in defeat he allowed himself to be dragged over to the nearest dressing room before being uncerimonesaly shoved into a stall and having a ton of cloth shoved in after him. Glancing down Yusei couldn't help the sigh of relief. No leather, and it looked like he wouldn't need help getting into any of it. He still remembered how at a store about three previously there had been some sort of vest/shirt thing that had needed buckling in the back and the looks he'd received when he and Jaden stepped out of the dressing room had been rather uncomfortable. Deciding that it was best to get this load over and done with he began the long task of trying to try on all the countless clothes. _

_~O~O~O~_

_For the third time in that store he was being led to the dressing rooms, but this time there was one difference. This time he was point blank refusing to put on that ensemble! There was no way Yusei was letting any of that touch his body, thank you very much! _

"_Awww, come on Sei-Sei! Just this last thing and we can go!" Jaden pleaded, pouting slightly at the still determined look on Yusei's face. Yugi then took his turn at trying to per sway him by turning on his large, puppy dog eyes of doom, even adding in a little pout to make it more effective. Knowing that he'd eventually give in Yusei glanced to the side, only for his eyes to light upon something as a brilliant plan crossed his mind. Payback was such a fun concept._

_Schooling his expression into one that hopefully wouldn't give away his plan he turned to the two still pouting and almost felt sorry for them. Almost. He'd lost his sympathy two stores back._

"_No, I will not try on that monstrosity Ju-Ju, Yu-Yu, so you can quit pouting." This only caused them to pout even more, making Yusei let out a dramatic sigh before saying, "Well, maybe, on one condition."_

_Victorious looks crossed their faces as Yusei said this before Yugi exclaimed, "Anything!" Smirking Yusei replied, "Anything? Alright, then you have to try on something that I pick out for __**you!"**_

_The two exchanged slightly wary looks before turning to him and simultaneously yelling, "Deal!"_

_Smirking Yusei strolled overt to the rack he'd seen earlier before pulling off two garments that he held out to them, his smirk growing larger at the horrified looks._

"_Oh no way Sei-Sei!" _

"_Come on, that's just mean!"_

_Raising an eyebrow Yusei stated calmly, "And what have I been saying about half this stuff?" This shut them up before they grabbed their garment and stalking over to the dressing rooms, Yusei not to far behind as carrying his own monstrosity. People watching the exchange could only giggle at the three good-looking people and their antics. They couldn't wait to see what would happen next._

_Oh, if only they knew…_

_~O~O~O~_

_Yusei was the first changed and left his respected changing room, heading for the tall set of mirrors and completely oblivious to the stunned and rather amorous looks he was receiving. One glance in the mirror was all it took for him to grown out loud. This so wasn't his idea of fun._

_To his utmost shame, but to the watchers delight, he was in a pair of skin tight black jeans and a scoop neck black tank, equally as tight as the pants. A belt was attached to the jeans and was similar to Yugi's normal ones, silver studs included. Over this there was a vest jacket that was a bright crimson, cut in a way that made it look almost tailored to his lithe form. Two straps crisscrossed over his chest and where there met there was a strange clasp of silver wings. Snug black leather gloves topped off the outfit and came to just under his elbows where it was trimmed in a matching crimson. Black boots covered his feet, since when you had the leather police they were very thorough. Yep, all in all it was an outfit Yusei would rather die than to be seen in, and one the 'audience' would die to see on him again. Just then Yugi walked out, instantly drawing everyone's attention to the male and sending their jaws dropping to the floor at the outfit he was wearing._

_Obviously the rack that Yusei had grabbed from was an assortment rack, because this was epic. Watching as Yugi stopped to look in the mirror and groan Yusei smirked and stated, "Now you know how I feel."_

_Turning the other scrunched up his nose and stated, "Yeah yeah, but that really does look good on you."_

_Replying honestly Yusei stated, "Surprisingly enough, so does that!"_

_Together they examined the outfit and couldn't help but laugh. Yugi was wearing a knee-length pale purple kimono with embroidered patterns of bright blue butterflies winging their ways across the fabric. The little buttons were shaped so that they would look like miniature butterflies when fastened even. Even though it was clearly designed for girls the kimono had a simple cinch a the waist on either side that made it look as if it had been made with the duelist king in mind. After one last sweeping observational glance Yusei was about to say something when the last member of their party emerged…in a skirt._

_Jaden stood fiddling with said skirt as he repeatedly tugged at it, trying to maneuver it so it covered more. Needless to say it didn't exactly work. It was modeled after the Duel Academy Slifer Red girls uniform by the fact that it had an attached shirt and the main color schemes were red and white. The skirt was a brilliant shade of Slifer Red that had small pleats in the sides that let it flare out some, adding extra emphasis to Jaden's hips and legs. The formfitting white tank showed off his narrow waist to perfection while the red collar added a bit of flare to the outfit. Overall it looked beautiful on Jaden and Yusei and Yugi couldn't hold back the giggles at how girly he'd look if he'd had his hair its natural color. Just imagining it made them have hard time breathing. Jaden merely shot his friends a disgusted look before asking, "What's so funny?"_

_Exchanging looks they began laughing once more as they sent him the mental image they'd concocted, making the poor teen blush to match the skirt before finding the humor in the situation and joining in with the laughter. Still chuckling the three split up and returned to their dressing room to change back to normal and head home, something that all three were grateful for as they stepped out only to have to fight their way through the mob._

_Yes, that had been a rather interesting day indeed._

_Flashback End_

Coming back to the present Yusei stretched once more before turning to the computer and pulling up another possible engine design to begin working on, mind still stuck on the leather accessories currently shoved in the back of his dresser. Before he could get further then unhooking the cables from the last test the garage door was sliding open as the sound of three very familiar d-wheels approached. Turning his head cautiously he couldn't suppress the wince at the sight of three pairs of glaring orbs, all of which were aimed in his direction.

"You've got quite a bit of explaining to do, Little Brother," Kiryu growled out, sounding much like he had as a Dark Signer. There was even the same notes of anger and dark promises that lurked just below the surface as the owner of the fierce golden orbs gracefully dismounted, closely followed by Jack and Crow. As one they all turned to Yusei right as the garage door closed with a finalizing snick.

Gulping Yusei knew that this was certainly not going to be fun.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: ***smirking evilly* See what happens when I hold off?

**Yugi:** *giggling* Yeah, Jaden ends up in a miniskirt!

**Yusei:** *too busy laughing*

**Jaden:** *pouts and blushes* That was cruel! And you can't say much Yu-Yu, that kimono was pretty much a dress!

**Yugi:** *blushes*

**Yusei:** *still laughing*

**Magician: ***joins Yusei on the floor clutching sides from laughing so hard*

**Yugi & Jaden:** *pouts before turning to readers* PLEASE REVIEW SO MAGICIAN DOESN'T HAVE AN EXCUSE TO TORTURE US LIKE THIS AGAIN!

**Magician:** *whistles innocently* Now would I ever do a thing like that?

**Jaden, Yusei, & Yugi:** YES!

**Magician:** Yeah, I guess you're right. At least I didn't tell them how you still bought the outfits, skirt and kimono included!

**Yusei: ***facepalms* You just did!

**Magician:** Oops?

**Yusei:** *sigh* Please review so we see how many ways Magician can kill us… *mutters* with embarrassment!

**Yugi & Jaden:** *waving* Bye! Hope you had a great 4th of July!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please take a look at it since the results are for this story! Please? I need to know results soon so I can put up another for Jaden and Yugi!**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, unfortunately! Fiddle sticks…

**Chapter 11: Yugi's Confrontation**

Yugi felt his insides churn in fear as Seto led him up the stairs and to what Yugi was sure was his certain doom. There was no way Seto would be here alone which meant that it was very likely the entire group was here a well. _Just great, public execution, _Yugi thought sarcastically. Maybe the several hours detour he'd taken around the city in order to prolong the coming tortures had been needed. To his immense relief he felt the familiar warmth that was his bond too his beloved two thrum lightly as Jaden sent a light chuckle that even to Yugi's mind felt strained. They'd gotten much better at long-range communication.

'_Don't worry, you aren't alone in your soon to be trip to the stars. Chazz looks as if he's ready to blow a gasket!' _Admittedly it was still faint but Jaden's voice relieved Yugi greatly. He sent light laughter down the line before he felt the bond thrum once more as Yusei sent his own message. His was even fainter, but that was understandable seeing as how their powers had manifested in different ways.

'_Death is going to be preferable to what my idiots are planning I believe. I'm pretty sure I'm about to figure out what the Netherworld looks like from the inside…' _Yugi winced as Yusei suddenly faded out. Clearly he was greatly distressed by whatever was happening over at his place. Together he and Jaden sent waves of love to their other third before reluctantly closing their link as they prepared themselves for the trials ahead.

Yugi took one last breath before stepping onto the landing. Next thing he knew Seto had a firm hold on his upper arm as he literally drug the small teen into the room and right into the center of a mass of glares that would make even the ice glaciers melt at the ferocity. This was just great.

Before Yugi could think of anything to say he was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around so quick it left him slightly dizzy, only allowing him enough sense to realize that the owner of the pair of strong hands clenched almost painfully tight was none other than his own fuming yami. A pair of fierce crimson orbs glared down at the small hikari as he shrunk under those enraged eyes that he normally loved so much.

Yami was standing literally toe-to-toe with Yugi as he began shaking the terrified hikari as he ground out between clenched teeth, "Where. Have. You. Been?"

A muffled yelp escaped Yugi's lips before he managed to squeak out, "I told you, a friend's." That clearly wasn't the desired response as Yami seemed to be ready to spit fire before literally shoving Yugi away from him and stalking over to the window. In the back of his mind Yugi faintly noticed that the curtains were open, signifying how they'd known he was approaching and had Seto ready and waiting at the bottom of the steps.

His attention was suddenly snapped back to the group as Jou of all people reached over and grabbed onto the collar of Yugi's hoodie and gave a firm yank, pulling the small duelist king into the air as he growled out, "That aint what we wanted to know, ya idiot. Who da hell have ya been with! We know it wasn't Tea, Duke, or Tristan since we called them! So where were you! You've had us worried for _two friging days! _Heck, Seto was about to call his own security team out to go look for ya!"

Yugi fidgeted slightly from his position in the air and shot a questioning look at the tall CEO, only to receive a grave nod, signifying that Jou was speaking the truth. At that a wellspring of guilt began to open as tears began to fill the corners of his large, soulful eyes as he choked out (from both tears as well as the fact that he was still stuck in the air), "I didn't mean to worry anyone, honestly!"

Jou let out a fierce growl before dropping Yugi roughly as he stalked over to join Yami by the window and wrapping his arms around the tri-color haired lookalike. Yugi merely sunk to the ground as more tears poured form his eyes as the others began growling, except for the eternally gentle Ryou who merely shot a disappointed look at him before hopping up from Marik's lap and walking over to the two by the window and wrapping his arms around them to steer them back over to the group.

Without the calming influence of the albino hikari in his lap Marik now turned insane, pupil-less lavender eyes on the now sobbing hikari and growled out as several veins began to throb out of face, "Do you know how much it scared us when even me and Malik's Rare Hunters couldn't find you? We had them all over the city and they couldn't find a single clue as to where you were!"

As the insane yami took a breath to calm down and settle those jumping veins Malik spoke up from his position in Bakura's lap, "I don't think any of us have slept since you left, so you might want to start explaining yourself, and quickly," here his eyes, normally a much more sane version then his yami, began to take on that same insane glint in contained back when he was trying to take over the world.

Yugi couldn't help but gulp as he noticed the way Bakura's eyes were taking on the tail tale reddish tint that signified when he was past being mad…he was wrathful! Tears continued to seep out of his eyes as the smallest hikari curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he let out a particularly loud sob. He hadn't meant to make them mad or worry them! He'd just wanted to be with his loved ones!

Sniffling he looked up and only managed to choke out a muffled, "I'm sorry!" before burying his head in his arms and sobbing as if his heart was breaking. Which, in all honesty, that was what it felt like. They'd never love him now!

To Yugi's surprise he suddenly felt someone place a hand lightly on top of his hair, making the little one lift his head slightly only to meet a pair of sad doe eyes as Ryou gently wiped away the tears and asked softly, "Can't you tell us where you went? Please?"

Looking into those warm, caring eyes and seeing the sincerity there Yugi felt his resolve waver before a sudden wave of pain hit him, emanating from the link to the normally calm and collected Yusei! Panic wormed its way past the sadness as he intentionally cast his glance to the floor and tightened his arms around his knees so that he could reach out to his beloved.

'_Yusei! What's wrong?' _He asked panicked as another voice joined his and yelled, _'Yusei! Are you alright?' _So Jaden had picked up on it as well? This wasn't good at all!

Then, to both Yugi and Jaden's great relief, Yusei responded warily, _'I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, I didn't know I was broadcasting. Let's just say… I doubt I'm going to be talking to the bakas for a while.'_

Yugi and Jaden sent to him once more waves of warmth and the love they felt for one another. Then, to Yugi and Jaden's upmost shock, he returned it full force! Never before had he sent such great waves of emotion to them, not that they'd minded of course. They had understood that he was still scared of the strong emotions they felt for one another and so were more than willing to wait for him. As Yugi felt those soft, gentle waves wrap around him he sensed that there was also a mix of hope and determination in there as well, all the things that made up who Yusei was.

'_Thank you,' _Came Jaden's breathless voice as it seemed to suddenly strengthen. Yugi felt it too, the way their bond seemed to suddenly become three times stronger.

'_Yes, thank you Sei-Sei!' _ Yugi sent before gently closing the link once more and focusing on the situation at hand. Ryou was still kneeling beside him, sad eyes still looking at him with questions swimming in their depth. As Yugi took a deep breath he felt the way the others were still glaring at him. Focusing internally he wrapped the warm determination, hope, and love he'd just received and looked up as he said softly, "I'm sorry Ryou, but this is my secret, and I won't tell. Just know that it has to be the safest place I can ever be."

Next thing Yugi knew Ryou was being pulled away by Marik as Seto, Yami, and Jou towered over his still sitting form as Yami yelled down at him, "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

Shaking with anger Seto growled out, his deep, icy eyes freezing Yugi where he sat, "You are so stupid! This is the safest place for you!"

Jou nodded his head as he reach down and hauled Yugi to his feet as he added, "And you have yet to tell us who you were with!"

Looking around Yugi saw the determined looks on everyone's faces' and felt a anger unlike any he'd ever felt before bubble up as he suddenly wrenched out of Jou's grasp and glared at the assembled group. His eyes began glowing faintly as he hissed out, taking everyone by surprise as the normally sweet hikari began, "You have no right to state that this is the safest place for me! You know nothing about where I was, or who I was with!"

If Yami had been thinking straight he would have realized that Yugi was past the point of reasoning and that anything he said would only add insult to injury, yet the Pharaoh couldn't control his temper and yelled, "Well that's because you haven't told us, now have you?"

Suddenly the room felt cold, almost as if someone had turned on the A/C. One look at Yugi explained everything. Yugi was certainly past the end of his rope and he was _**mad! **_A sudden wind blew around the room, so cold it felt like it had come directly from the Artic. Yugi's eyes had gone flat as he stood emotionless in front of them before it happened. He snapped!

In one quick, unseeable move he had Yami by his throat, one hand wrapped tightly around his darkness's throat, amethyst eyes glowing fiercely as he hissed, "You are so stupid! Thinking you're still the high and mighty Pharaoh! Well news flash _Atem _you aren't! And that goes for the rest of you idiots as well!" Here he glared around the room, not letting up the pressure on Yami's throat as he continued, voice carrying deadly promises, "If you _ever _think to insult my other pieces then I will not hesitate to carry out judgment!"

At that he dropped Yami as spun around on his heels, clothes billowing around his slender body as he glided away, only pausing to grab his duffle before continuing on to his room where he promptly slammed the door shut with so much force it was a miracle the whole shop didn't shake.

Several minutes passed in near silence, the only sound was that of Yami as he took in deep lungful's of breath while Seto and Jou rubbed soothing circles on his back. Needless to say the group was in complete shock. Never before had they ever thought such a thing would occur. As Yami sat up Bakura swiftly moved to his side and tilted his chin up only to hiss.

"You're going to have some very awkward bruises koi," He informed Yami as the others all settled in around them, too deep in shock to say much before Yami croaked out, "How? He's never even angry and yet..." Here he motioned to his throat, a look of sheer astonishment on his face. The others shook their heads as they remembered the scene.

"I don't believe it," Ryou suddenly stated, drawing the group out of their musings. Raising an eyebrow Jou stated incredulously, "You were here to koi! You saw…"

Ryou suddenly cut him off before stating firmly, "I know Jou, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that I don't believe he would do this unless we majorly upset him, and I mean majorly. I know that if someone threatened one of you I would, and actually have, done the same."

At the incredulous looks he received he merely shrugged his shoulders before standing up, a resolute look on his face as he informed them, "I'm going to go check on him," before swiftly turning around and marching away, leaving his lovers in shock with their jaws hanging around the floor, even Seto's.

Several long minutes passed in silence before Ryou returned, a distraught look on his face before he flung himself at Yami and snuggled into the tight embrace the other wrapped him in as he rubbed soothing circles on Ryou's back. The group exchanged worried looks before Bakura scooted closer and asked softly, "Hikari, did he hurt," here he choked a bit, unable to believe he was saying this is accordance to Yugi of all people, "you somehow?"

Ryou shook his head, fluffy locks slightly tickling the yami that held him before he sat up and wiped away the tears escaping the corners of his eyes before replying softly, "He's locked himself in his room and he's crying. He's crying so loud and hard it breaks my heart to hear! It's like he's in pain, and nothing I said even paused him!" Here he began hiccupping as he tried to hold back the tears that even thinking about Yugi in pain brought him as Malik pulled Ryou into his own lap and held tight as the pale hikari began crying. Tears began slipping down his own cheeks as he gently rocked the other hikari currently sobbing into his shirt.

The others exchanged shocked glances before Yami touched his throat and looked thoughtful before realization struck like a dagger straight to his heart. "So that's it," he murmured softly, drawing everyone's attention to him, even the still crying hikaries.

"Koi, even I can't understand," Seto informed him, eyebrow raised in question as he wrapped an arm around Marik. Shooting the CEO a dark look Yami ignored him before closing his eyes and reaching out to his Aibou through their link, the link that would always exist between a dark and his light.

When Yami opened his eyes he was in his soul room. Spotting his door he quickly strode over to it and flung it open and hurried out into the corridor in between his room and Yugi's. Or, what used to be so. Yami could only stare in disbelief at the strange collaboration that had replaced the one he was so familiar with.

Oh, Yugi's door was still there, but now it looked as if it had merged with two others they were so close together. To the left was a bright red door, the color scarily similar to that of Slifer's scales. A gold trim ran around the door before swirling to form two eyes, one in a bright emerald the other a fiery orange. They seemed to stare at Yami as he walked farther along to gaze at the last door, positioned snuggly next to the red one. It was a bright, glowing blue, a shining mix of cerulean, periwinkle, and Deep Ocean blue. Strands of silver streaked across the door like shooting stars while a strange, crimson carving rested in the center.

Yami was shaking slightly. Never before had he heard of soul rooms joining as this had clearly done. Shivering he hurried back to the one that he knew and loved before placing his palm flat against it, feeling for his hikari's conscience. There, faint but still traceable, it glowed. Yet, as Yami touched it he felt a sharp pain go straight through his heart. Pulling back quickly Yami let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes once more, only to reopen them to the view of six worried faces peering at him. Shooting them a wary smile Yami leaned against Jou before explaining, "I went to our soul rooms. Well, besides the fact that somehow his soulroom has merged with two others it appears that my speculation was correct."

"WHAT!"

"What da…"

"How on earth?"

"Holy !#$"

"That's not logical!"

"Impossible!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Yami over the jumbled assortments of disbelief as he ignored the pounding headache that was beginning to throb to the same beat as his sore throat. This was one of those times he understood why people only had one life partner, not six or the hopeful seven. Waaayyy to noisy!

Taking a deep breath to calm down as he felt his eyebrow begin to twitch (a sure sign he was about to lose his temper again) he explained, "Let me explain what I was testing. Do you remember how Yugi said something about his 'other pieces'?"

At the nods he received Yami felt a bitter frown twist his lips as he finished, "What you said Ryou got me to thinking. The only times Yugi ever gets mad is if one of us is threatened, so whoever he was with clearly means a great deal to him, so much so in fact that he considers them part of himself."

At this Malik broke in thoughtfully, "That might explain the soul room!"

At the confused looks he received at that he flushed lightly before wrapping his arms more securely around the smaller hikari snuggled against his chest and explained himself, "This is Yugi we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past him to come to care for someone or someone's as the case may be, and then find some way to go around the normal laws of nature. Or, as it may be, the laws of soul magic. I'd say that he doesn't just _consider_ them as pieces of himself, they have somehow become truly a part of each other."

Understanding looks crossed the listeners' faces while Ryou lifted his head and placed a light kiss against the tan Egyptian's throat in appreciation, earning a satisfied hum in return. A faint groan was heard from Marik as he pouted and muttered, "Damn, all Hikari-Pretty has to do to get Ryou-Tenshi to be affectionate is talk smart. Me, I gotta put up with 'social lessons!'" That last two words were stated with such obvious loathing that it broke the tense atmosphere momentarily as light chuckles rebounded around the room, only to redoubled as Ryou replied cheekily, "Well how else was I going to get you to let Ishizu teach you about being in public?"

The pout that was very evident on the psychotic yami's face was so pitiful that the albino yami leaned over and whispered in his ear, soliciting a shiver, "Don't feel bad koi, you got the better end of the deal. At least he didn't threaten the couch for an…indefinite amount of time until you went." Marik's eyes widened at that before he turned his horrified gaze to the pale hikari who grinned 'innocently' at him.

"Never mind Ryou-Tenshi, I'll be good!"

The group rolled their eyes in fond humor before taking on a solemn overtone as Yami decided to finish his previous explanation. "As I was saying I went and checked on Yugi through the soul room but all I had to do was touch the door and concentrate to feel his emotions. He feels devastated, heartbroken, and _betrayed_. I think he believes that we meant disrespect to the ones he's obviously protecting and that if the bond is a deep as we believe then he took on the perceived disrespect as if it was aimed at him, similar to the yami/hikari bond."

"What you say to one, you say to the other," Seto murmured softly as Bakura suddenly reclaimed Ryou while Marik dragged Malik to his side. Jou had scooted closer to the CEO and leaned his head against the others shoulder while Seto dragged the suddenly lonely looking Pharaoh to rest against them.

"I'd say we can say this had been one royally f***ed up day," came the gruff voice of Bakura as he ran one hand through his hair, a long deep sigh escaping him as soon joined by others as they all thought about just how bad they had messed up with _this _little adventure. This day had not gone over well, at all.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Phew! That was a long, very stressed chapter! Makes me feel sorry for poor Yugi!

**Jaden: **Yeah well I'm too busy worrying over Yusei! What have you done you crazy woman? You've already stabbed him, made him almost bleed to death, end up bruised... Shall I continue?

**Magician:** *shakes head frantically* NO! I'm good, thanks! And you'll just have to find out in probably two chapters *evil smirk*

**Yugi & Jaden:** *loud groan* PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENED TO Yusei! Oh, and please look at the poll!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Eish, I can't believe how long it's been! I wish I could give you a good reason, but in all honesty I have to blame that little devil known as writer's block. **On a happier note, I want to thank you all for responded to my poll! It helps out a lot. I have a new poll out too. It's pretty much the same except it's for Jaden this time! Gha, next week… I have to warn you my school starts back, so updates are gonna be a bit spotty. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM or GX or 5D's, no matter how much I wish I did. I am, however, the owner of a Pyramid Gold4. YAY!

**Chapter 12: Jaden's Confrontation**

Jaden winced as his arm was almost wrenched out of its socket as he was pulled along by the obviously pissed of Chazz. Seriously, that boy could _walk _when irritated! Jaden almost had to jog to keep up with the other as he stretched those deliciously long legs out to their fullest in his anger. Lightly flushing at the thought Jaden forcefully turned his attention away to something besides the irritated teen dragging him alone. It only helped matters when he heard Yugi's voice float through his mind, sounding anything but the normally cheerful voice of the other.

'_Just great, public execution.'_

Jaden couldn't help but send a chuckle in reply, even though it was strained even to his own ears before replying, '_Don't worry, you aren't alone in your soon to be trip to the stars. Chazz looks as if he's ready to blow a gasket!'_

A warm laugh met this from his beloved as the beautiful shinning thread that Jaden always associated with his soul bond to his beloved duo gave a burst of light as the familiar touch of hope and determination flowed around, signifying it was Yusei who adding in his thoughts even before that smooth baritone filled his mind.

'_Death is going to be preferable to what my idiots are planning I believe. I'm pretty sure I'm about to figure out what the Netherworld looks like from the inside…' _Cringing at the way Yusei's voice faded out Jaden couldn't help but feel worried for the youngest of the trio. Along with Yugi he sent out waves of love to their little Star before closing their bond with great reluctance as all three of them got ready for the trials ahead.

A grimace flashed across Jaden's face as he caught sight of the Slifer dorms. Any minute now he'd be facing his friends and secret crushes. He was, purely and simply, doomed.

When the door was flung open before the two reached it Jaden knew his fears were well placed, though that might have something to do with the burning emeralds currently attempting to freeze every ounce of blood in his body. Chazz propelled the reluctant teen into the room roughly. In a vain attempt to keep upright Jaden flailed his arms about, but to no avail. The only thing that kept him from doing a rather spectacular face plant was the pair of strong, warm arms that wrapped around his waist and hauled him back to his feet. Twisting slightly to thank the one who still held him upright Jaden felt the words die before they even left his lips at the sight of the anger filled eye glaring at him. Gulping he tried to squirm out of the firm grip Jim had around him, only for the other's arms to tighten almost painfully as they halted all movement.

With dread filling his heart Jaden turned his attention back to the watching, angry emeralds that were now joined by a pair of furious sapphires. He noticed that Zane was leaning against the corner next to Aster, a fierce glower covering his face and letting the Slifer know just how pissed off he truly was. Taking a breath Jaden stated with a sheepish grin, "Erm, hi?"

There was silence before all heck broke lose. Jesse stomped forward and got right up in the Slifer's face before yelling, "Hi? HI! That's all you've got ta say after you wonder off for days, leavin' only a blasted note that tells us nothin'!"

Jaden attempted to back away before being reminded of the constricting binds wrapped tightly around him, now pinning his arms down by his sides. Pouting in an attempt to hide just how hard his heart was beating he turned wide, innocent eyes on the enraged Obelisk and stated in confusion, "I thought the note explained everything. I just went to the mainland to spend some time with a few pals of mine. Nothing big."

"Nothing…big? NOTHING BIG! How the heck can you say it was nothing big!" Roared Aster, his sapphire eyes blazing in fury as the small Slifer shrunk back against the broad chest pressed against him. This so wasn't going well…

Suddenly Jaden was spun around as Jim's control finally snapped. Hands now clutching the brunette's shoulder Jim yelled, "Do you know how scared we were when came to check on you and found you gone? Crikey mate, we thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

Zane unexpectedly drew the attention to himself as he hissed, "You stupid idiot, do you ever think before you act? We practically combed the island with a fine tooth comb searching for you. We asked everyone we could think of, even calling those off the island! Nope, nothing! We've been in a constant state of panic since you left!"

It was Chazz who delivered the final blow to the now crying teen as he informed him coldly, "Zane even had to go to the nurse because he had another heart attack. He was in a damn coma for all of yesterday!"

That was the final straw before Jaden collapsed onto his hand and knees sobbing as he met the pained look on Zane's face, confirming the tale. He'd never want hurt them, yet because he hadn't told them before he'd left Zane had paid the price. All he had wanted was to be with his beloveds!

He felt more than saw the figure that knelt beside him. A small, emotion filled sigh was heard before a familiar hand was pressed lightly against the space between his shoulder blades. Gentle fingers rubbed small, calming circles, soothing the brunette until he could choke out through his tears, "I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you, any of you!"

Another sigh was heard as Zane was joined by another. An even more familiar hand lightly carded it's finger though Jaden's two-toned locks as Jesse's soothing twang, now considerably calmer, asked softly, "Oh Jay, just please tell us where you went. I don't think we've been so scared since the whole Dark World returning fiasco. We thought we'd lost you again."

Jaden looked up through his bangs at those compelling words. Seeing the looks of fear and sadness on not just his Jesse's face but on everyone's ripped his heart to shreds. These were some of the few people who he would ever love and seeing those looks hurt. They made him want to spill his heart, to tell them everything he'd hidden, all his secrets.

Abruptly Jaden was broken from his thoughts by a force that scared him. Anguish, unlike any he'd felt before, ripped through his mental barriers, shocking him. It took him a moment to realize that, even though he felt it so strongly, the pain wasn't his. Shock was quickly followed by horror as he realized where it came from. Looking down a sob escaped him as he tried to regain some semblance of control over his thoughts, which all seemed to be screaming at him, _No, Yusei!_ Just as he about managed it he heard Yugi's panicked mental voice reverberate over the bond.

'_Yusei! What's wrong?'_

Terrified that apparently the wave had reached Yugi he quickly added his panicked message to the link.

'_Yusei! Are you alright?'_

What felt like several hours, yet were only a couple of minutes, passed in panic-filled silence as the two waited breathlessly for their little one to reply. Rattled thoughts filled Jaden's mind as he remembered the long, pain filled years that the three of them had been separated. He couldn't go back to that, he just couldn't! He, _they_, needed Yusei in their lives! Sure he was the youngest, but he was also the smartest and most grounded of the three. While Yugi and Jaden tended to think with their hearts, Yusei was the opposite. He closed off his feelings and used his logical mind to get those he loved through whatever situation was at hand. Yet, behind all that bad boy was a gentle, very loving soul that burned with a light bright enough to guide anyone through even the darkest of shadows. Yusei was their little shining star, and thinking that something had happened to him, so soon after almost losing him to that shadow monster, made Jaden literally sick to his stomach.

To Jaden's, and Yugi's, great relief Yusei finally answered, though the wary tone worried them.

'_I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, I didn't know I was broadcasting. Let's just say… I doubt I'm going to be talking to the bakas for a while.'_

Nibbling his bottom lip all Jaden could do was send his other waves of love and warmth, hoping with all his heart it could help. Then to his great shock he felt something he hadn't expected, yet secretly longed for. Yusei sent out waves of his own love, filled with the never wavering hope and determination that was such a part of Yusei. It was breathtaking to look at, Jaden couldn't help but think as he closed his eyes and focused on their soul bond. It was glowing now as Yusei fed it with his love, sending his other two his emotions.

Breathless at the pure, golden glow tinged with pink and silver, all Jaden could draw together was even more breathless, '_Thank you.' _Even to his own mind he felt the way his reply was stronger than normal as Yusei finally dropped his barriers and allowed them fully into his heart. Yugi and Jaden had known that he loved them and were content to wait for him, allowing him the space he needed to get past a lifetime of hiding his feelings. Yet finally, after so long, he'd come to them.

'_Yes, thank you Sei-Sei!'_ Came Yugi's gentle voice, filled with love before that end of the bond slowly dimmed, signifying that Yugi had closed his end, at least for now. Sending one last mental smile down to his loved one Jaden followed suit, hoping the others would be alright.

Now free of the conversation Jaden was drawn back to the present, only to face once more the harsh reality. The others were still there, all looking at him as they awaited his answer. Taking a deep breath he drew upon the waves that his Star had sent, needing the comfort as he pushed himself up onto just his knees as he turned his gaze around the room before it fell to rest on Jesse. Eyes sad, yet determined, Jaden told them, "I can't tell you where I was exactly, but know this. I will always be safe, protected, and happy there."

At that announcement you could have heard a card drop. Next thing Jaden knew he heard a rushing noise then was on his feet, two steel bands wrapped around his upper arms as he was being shaken. Head flopping he almost didn't hear the voice that roared, "That's not good enough! Nowhere is safe when you're there alone! You're a bloody target for trouble Slacker! Hell, if whoever you were with isn't dead yet it's a miracle!" Too caught up in the words Jaden was unable to notice the jealously tingeing the words as they finally registered.

Staring at Chazz, stunned disbelief crossed Jaden's features before he saw red. No one said that about his beloveds and got away with it, not even if he was in love with them! With a roar Jaden broke the hold on his arms and sprung backwards only to land in a crouch. To the horror of those watching his normally kind, warm chocolate eyes were slowly being replaced by a hard, cold, and very familiar gold. Their blood seemed to slow as they watched those familiar eyes, the eyes of the Supreme King, scan around the room before focusing unblinkingly on them.

Jaden's control snapped and he hissed, "I would never hurt my beloveds! To harm my shadow and my light would be suicide. You ignorant fool, thinking that I can't protect the ones I love!"

Had the hot-tempered Chazz been thinking he would have seen the danger that continuing the argument was a mistake yet, being who he was, he couldn't control it and yelled, "Yeah, and you say that why? You can't even protect yourself from the bullies here who, if we didn't 'take care of' then you would be black and blue!"

All was still before Jaden lunged, tackling Chazz and pinning him to the ground. Unable to move Chazz could only stare in stunned fear as the golden-eyed beauty hovered above him, a fierce gleam in his eyes. This close Chazz was able to see the way the beloved chocolate was still there, a warm rim surrounding the cold filling. For some reason this calmed the ebony-haired teen down, allowing his muscles to relax even with the golden-eyed boy in top of him.

Still glaring Jaden only had time to open his mouth before he suddenly collapsed, startling Chazz as the brunette's slight weight suddenly crashed on top of him. Even though the boy ate like crazy he was still light, making it easy for Chazz to wrap his arms around the small frame and maneuver himself into an upright position, the brunette held gently in his arms. Looking up he felt his jaw drop in surprise. There, looking rather sheepish, stood Aster as he ran a hand lightly through his silver-blonde locks. At Chazz's expression he flushed and explained, "I may have sorta knocked him out by pressing a pressure point. I didn't want him hurting you, and goodness knows how he'd feel himself if he did. I thought it best for all of us if he just took a little nap and give us all time to cool down." Chuckles met this as Jim gently scooped Jaden out of Chazz's arms and placed the brunette on the bed while Zane helped the ebony-haired teen back up on his feet, Jesse by their sides.

Looking around Jesse's eyebrows suddenly drew together in confusion as he noticed Jim just staring down at the Slifer duelist, back turned to the others as a hand rested lightly on the smaller's forehead. Confused Jesse walked up to the taller and placed a gentle hand on his koi's shoulder as he asked, "Hey partner, what's got you all ruffled?" Worried at the lack of response the teal-haired teen turned around and gazed questioningly at the others who were now staring at the Aussie in worry, just as confused. Just when Jesse thought he'd have to whollap Jim said teen suddenly shivered before reaching up and patting the hand on his shoulder. Letting his hand drop at the unspoken request Jesse backed up, only to pause in shock as the Aussie turned around. Gasps were heard from the others as they stared umcomprehendidly from between the white bandage dangling from one hand and back up to the once more revealed Eye of Orichalchos.

Shaking his head once more Jim shot his lovers a small, slightly strained smile before removing his hat and rewrapping his bandage, only for gentle hands to suddenly join in and help. Shooting Jesse another smile the two made quick work of the bandage before, on some unspoken command, they all silently stepped outside, leaving a small crack in the door so they could peak in on the brunette and check on him.

Settling down on the ground Aster asked softly, "What was all that about Jim?"

Grimacing lightly Jim reached up to tug lightly at the bandage before he turned to his lovers and replied, "I was a bit worried. I mean, the last time we saw his eyes like that he was under the control of the dark and went on a merry little killing spree. I don't know about you but I'd rather not deal with the emotional mess that if it was happening again Jaden would end up. So I took a little trip into his mind and, too put it lightly, I was shocked. The good news is his mind isn't trying to turn him into a depressed mind slave to the Supreme King. In simple words for that, he's still Jay. The bad news is I have no clue what I just saw."

Looks of confusion crossed the group's faces before Aster asked in surprise, "But how can you not know? I mean, it is your eye."

Raising his only visible eyebrow Jim replied dryly, "Yeah, but it wasn't my soul or mind, remember. And to tell the truth, I don't think what I saw normal either."

Getting impatient Zane asked, "And just what did you see?"

With a fond look at the other Jim rolled his eye before replying, "That's one time when it's easier done then said. Normally, as in when not under someone else's control. I see a room with stuff that represents the person. But this…" He trailed off, nibbling his bottom lip in confusion. A sudden, and rather fierce, kiss from Chazz brought him back to the present as the other leaned away from his breathless koi and told him, "Koi, you're confusing. Just get to the point already."

A brief chuckle escaped Jim before, looking serious, began to explain what he saw. "It wasn't normal, that's for sure. From what I could see it was as if three people's rooms had merged together, because there was certainly three different personalities represented. For a minute I'd thought of split personality, but even that wouldn't make sense, the personalities were too different. Not all of the room was clear, only the part that was clearly Jaden's. To one side of Jaden's was a room that, from what I could make out, was filled with toys. Couldn't really see much though, and the other side was just as cloudy. It had what looked a lot like work tools and dragons. Anyways, Jaden's was beautiful. It was done in tones of red with the occasional splash of gold and black. A touch of blue could be seen here and there. Oh, and there was pictures, loads of pictures, mainly of the Academy and all of us. But there were two things though that was strange. First off, were a couple of the pictures. They were, off, I guess I'd say." Here he paused to take a breath as gather his thoughts as he tried to express what it was he'd seen.

"These pictures were more prominent then even the ones of us and DA. They mostly showed two unknown figures, in various activities, but always them. The first one was short, with spikey, tri-colored hair and large, amethyst eyes. In fact, he looked a lot like Yugi Mutuo now that I think of it. The other male is tall, maybe only a centimeter or so shorter than Jaden. He has spikey raven hair with gold highlights and bright blue eyes. He looks kinda like Yusei Fudo, that Turbo King or whatever. I wasn't able to really pick up much more, they were hidden by a fog thing. But there was another picture; this one though had all three of them with their hands clasped. They're surrounded by total darkness but for what looks like a bright light at the very bottom of the frame. They're each surrounded by a light that seems to generate from the beings themselves. But what really draws your attention is their expressions. They are so filled with pain, love, and sadness that it's almost palpable. It's like they're saying goodbye and don't know when they'll see each other again."

Jim paused once more in his narrative as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the on filled look that had been depicted on the Slifer's face. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, drawing his attention to Aster as he asked softly, "And the last thing?"

A bitter smile crossed Jim's face as he explained, "Yeah, the other thing. It's really weird because, shared between all three 'rooms' is one huge bed. It's covered in gold silk sheets. The pillows are a mix of both bright red, a deep blue, and a shining amethyst. There's a bunch of strange symbols on the wooden frame, kinda like a mix between hieroglyphics and those funny drawings the Aztecs would use. All around the bed in a see-through canopy of some sort of white material. All in all it's rather beautiful."

At the shocked looks on his lovers' faces Jim couldn't help but laugh as he reminded them, "I did say it was weird, didn't I?"

Grumbles met this as his kois agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Slowly they began to unconsciously lean against one another and before long they were merely a tangle of limbs. It was Jesse who finally broke the silence as he stated sarcastically, "Well, this has gone over, so well."

That earned a light thwap from Chazz, even though, in the privacy of their own minds, everyone agreed whole heartedly. In all honesty, they had screwed up, and badly. Eventually only one question remained in their minds, and it troubled them greatly.

_Would Jaden even forgive them?_

Only time would tell.

~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun, we've now seen how Jaden and his guys reacted to things, now we've got to wonder how Yusei's boys are gonna take things?

**Yugi:** *glares* I'm guessing….Not good!

**Me:** *innocently* Now why would you say such a thing?

**Jaden:** *rolls eyes* Two reasons. One, we've felt Yusei in pain, and two, this is you we're talking about. You seem to have an inordinate fascination with Sei-Sei getting hurt!

**Me:** Big words, Jaden, big words. Just for that I should go with plan b instead of plan a, if you know what I mean!

**Yugi:** *gasps* Don't you dare Magician!

**Me:** I'll think about it….

**Yugi & Jaden:** PLEAS REVIEW AND SAVE SEI-SEI!

**Jaden:** *nods frantically* Plan b is evil! So please help our Star!

**Yugi:** *on hands and knees begging* Oh please help him! Oh, and please look at the poll, it might temper the psycho!

**Me:** I'm not a psycho!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **

**Me: **O.o

**Yugi: ***glare*

**Me: **o.O

**Jaden: ***glare with dark swirling shadows*

**Me: **O.o … I'm SORRY! I really didn't mean to make this take so long!

**Yugi: ***glares* You've made us wait over a month to find out what happened to Sei-Sei!

**Me: ***avoids random daggers* I know! But to make up for it I made this chapter that I positively hated long, and showed the reunion of you and Jaden!

**Jaden: ***glares even harder* Woman, we don't care, we want Sei-Sei!

**Me: **Eeip! Well, enjoy readers and please don't murder me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ 5D's, no matter how much I wish I did!

**Chapter 13: Yusei's Confrontation **

As Yusei looked up at the three pairs of furiously glowing orbs he could only gulp, knowing that this certainly wasn't going to go all that well. Trembling lightly he shot them a small, slightly tentative, smile and greeted, "Welcome home."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say, Yusei thought, as low growls resounded around the room. Just listening to them made a shiver of apprehension slide down his spine. In a futile attempt to prolong the inevitable Yusei returned his attention to the computer and swiftly began shutting the programs down, though if the others had paid close attention to his fingers they would have noticed how they slid almost uncertainly across the keyboard, almost as if their normally confident master had forgotten how to do such a simple (to his mind) function. It was a good thing that they hadn't though because right as he was about to shut off the last program Yusei felt a strange, warm tingle in the back of his mind before the bond between himself and his precious two flare up.

'_Just great, public execution.' _Yugi's soft, gentle voice breezed through his mind, slight fear lingering in his tone.

'_Don't worry, you aren't alone in your soon to be trip to the stars. Chazz looks as if he's ready to blow a gasket!' _Jaden replied, his beautiful voice whispering through Yusei's mind though it seemed weaker than normal as nerves seeped over their bond.

Hearing the nerves and pain in his precious ones' voices as they bantered back and forth Yusei had to wince as he continued to run his fingers over the keyboard, suppressing yet another one at the growls he heard still emanating from the imposing figures behind him.

'_Death is going to be preferable to what my idiots are planning I believe. I'm pretty sure I'm about to figure out what the Netherworld looks like from the inside…'_ Yusei added to the mental conversation. Just as he was finishing his sentence though Jack seemed to finally snap as he lunged across the garage and slammed Yusei's laptop shut, a loud, echoing bang reverberating around the room as Yusei looked up, faint fear in his eyes as he took in the way Jack's face seemed to be taking on a purplish tinge. Swallowing jerkily it was only the massive waves of love and support he felt his precious ones send him that kept him from bolting then and there, his self-preservation instinct telling him to run as far and as fast away as possible.

Wrapping the warmth and pure innocence that he associated with his beloveds around him Yusei gently closed his own end of the link as he stood and mentally prepared himself to face what he knew was going to be a difficult challenge.

Looking around at his friends and secret loves the ebony-and-gold haired teen shifted slightly, resting his hip against his runner as he looked at the furious looks on their faces. If he made it out of this alive it would be a miracle…

It was Jack who burst once more, one surprisingly strong, pale hand wrapping tight around Yusei's bicep and undoubtedly leaving another bruise as the blonde pulled the younger male over to the couch and roughly pushed him down onto it. Kiryu and Crow swiftly joined Jack in towering over the small form of Yusei. Already taller than Yusei standing since Crow's late growth spurt they now stood at menacing heights, making the sitting duelist sink further into the cushions.

"What the heck Yus!" Crow exploded, surprisingly before Jack, as the black wing duelist leaned down to meet wary cerulean orbs.

Seeing the fury glowing in those slate grey eyes that he so loved Yusei tried to shrink away but was halted as Kiryu leaned forward and pinned him in place with those piercing golden orbs of his. Said eyes flashed hotly as he ground out, "Do you realize what a state you left us in, just hanging up after saying you had company? We've been worried sick that you'd gone and been stupid and invited strangers into the house!"

Shifting slightly Yusei replied, "They weren't strangers, I mean I know them better then I know the back of my hand."

Eyebrow twitching Jack replied coolly, too coolly for him, "So it _was_ people we didn't know. Dammit Yusei you can't just be brining strange people here!" He finally exploded, practically yelling by the end as he glared at the younger.

"So let me get this straight," Yusei hissed, fury evident in his tone as he suddenly leapt to his feet, barely avoiding running into one of them because of how close they had been standing to the couch. "So what you are saying is that I'm not allowed to have other friends? That I'm to be content with just staying here, working on the runners for the rest of my life, never having a family?"

Backing up slightly Kiryu held up a staying hand and tried to calm his own temper enough to actually make sense as he said, "That's not what we mean at all. It's just that we don't know these people and for all you know they could be villains or crooks! We just would like it if you stayed safe."

'_Must ignore them, must ignore them,' _Yusei thought, eye twitching as Kiryu insulted the only two beings in the entire world whom he truly cared for and who truly cared for him in return. The ebony haired teen was just about to respond and defend his bonded when Crow spoke up, and made a grave mistake.

Shrugging nonchalantly the orangette snorted and said offhandedly, "And besides, who's to say they aren't after your meaningless mechanic skills. Sure there are others out there better but you have a habit of taking in hopeless people." Nodding their heads Jack and Kiryu agreed with Crow. To them Yusei's skills were meaningless, it was the person they were after, not the brains. None of them noticed the way that Yusei had paled at those simple words however…

~O~O~O~

Stumbling back a step Yusei felt his head pound as one simple phrase reverberated around his skull, over and over again. _'His meaningless mechanic skills…' _Spears of pain shot throughout his body with every heartbeat. '_So this is what a broken heart feels like,' _Yusei thought to himself, trying not to cry, especially not in front of them.

Yusei knew he had problems showing his emotions, so it was through his actions that he had always tried to show what he felt. It wasn't the urge to make sure everything was perfect that had him up, working days on end without rest, it was his way of showing that he cared. By designing the runners, building them from scraps, he showed how much he loved them. Testing dangerous components himself instead of letting the others do so was how Yusei expressed how he wanted them to stay safe. All these things were stuff he never could quite say, but showed in his unique way, through his only (to his mind) skill. To hear that Crow, Kiryu, and Jack thought nothing of it showed to Yusei the truth. They would never love him, and he'd been a complete and utter fool to think so.

Yusei's attention was suddenly drug back from it's depressing path when Jack spoke up and added on to Crow's previous sentence and said, "Who knows what they could really be after, they might even be trying to seduce you to gain fame!"

That was it. Next thing Yusei knew Jack was flying across the room as Yusei's fist throbbed lightly as glowing silver light encased it. Blue and silver eyes pinned the three to their spots as he hissed, his normally calm temperament long gone as anger over came all reasoning.

"Never. Insult. My. Precious. Ones. UNDERSTAND?" Yusei roared, eyes flashing dangerously.

If Kiryu hadn't been quite so jealous he might have seen that arguing at that point was a futile and dangerous idea but in his foolishness he merely retorted, "You're the one that doesn't understand Yusei! We're just trying to keep our promise to Martha and protect you!"

"So the only reason you even hang around me is because Martha told you to, I should of known," Yusei murmured softly, the glow suddenly extinguished as his eyes gazed dully at them before he suddenly pushed past the others roughly and bolted for the steps, only pausing for a moment when he heard Jack cry out, "Wait Yusei, we didn't mean it like that!"

Tilting his head slightly the group below was able to see something they never thought they would. A single tear trailed its way down Yusei's cheek as he said softly "I should have known better then to trust any of you again, because every time I do you only cause me pain."

And with that Yusei bolted the rest of the way up the steps, and hand pressed tight across his mouth as even more tears flowed down his cheeks, glinting in the light as he fled, fled the people who he loved, and fled the pain that they caused.

Yusei barely made it to his room before he collapsed, sliding down his door to sit in the floor as he drew up his knees and cried, sheer pain filling his heart. All he could feel was pain, nothing else penetrating his mind until soft, sweet, worried voices filled his mind as his precious ones called out to him.

'_Yusei! What's wrong?' _The gentle, courageous tone of Yugi asked, panic and worry lilting his tone.

'_Yusei! Are you alright?' _Jaden's own voice, normally a mix of confidence and hyperness but now just worry and, strangely enough, fear asked as well.

Just hearing the voices of his precious ones seemed to ease the pain emerging from his heart and soothe Yusei in a way that none other could. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the door and took deep, calming breaths, drawing on the warmth and support he could feel emerging from the glowing ropes of the bond. Looking at the beautiful, glowing, tangle of bands Yusei could almost see his bondeds' thoughts, though it was Jaden's that drew him in, and somehow comforted him the most.

Jaden was thinking about their separation and seeing it through the other's eyes added a whole new light to everything, and secretly made Yusei glad that he'd never explained in full detail just how bad it had been for he himself. As he looked he saw when Jaden and Yugi were reunited, and felt a smile play around his lips, calming him as he watched the joining of his beloved ones.

_Flashback_

_In was a dark, stormy day as lightning streaked its way across the sky as thunder rumbled menacingly. Rain poured down in heavy sheets, dropping the visibility down to barely a few feet in front of your face. It was in this weather a small, red-jacketed figure dashed through, mentally cursing his luck in getting caught out in this. Jaden was out in Neo Domino City as a favor for Ms. Hibiki, but right now he really wished he'd refused as yet another wave of rain hit, drenching the already soaked form even more._

_Suddenly a light seemed to float out of nowhere, slowly forming into a widow-shaped form, making the Slifer let out a whoop of joy as he saw it. A shop stood there, its lights glowing merely as the open sign on the door glowed like a beacon of hope for any passersby. Dashing like a mad man Jaden threw himself at the door and swiftly entered, shutting the door quickly behind him. Slouching against the now closed door Jaden panted, revealing in the warmth as he slowly caught his breath back. Finally calming down enough to breathe properly Jaden took his first glimpse of the store he had run into and promptly felt his jaw drop._

_Games after games lined the walls as displays showed off the newest items, many of which featured Duel Monsters. Taking a few steps forward Jaden finally rehanged his jaw and took a closer look at some of the stuff, though most of his attention was drawn to the booster packs lying around. In fact it wasn't until a soft voice questioned, "Can I help you?" that Jaden looked away, only to freeze as he met a pair of beautiful, gentle, gorgeous amethyst eyes and felt himself slide to the floor in shock. Unable to believe his eyes he quickly scanned over the pale, slender (way too slender now that he noticed, but that was understandable if it was indeed his Yugi) body to the tips of the pointy tri-colored hair before falling once more to meet shocked eyes._

_Licking his suddenly dry lips Jaden asked uncertainly, scared to hope. "Yugi, is that you?" At the timid, jerky nod Jaden suddenly unfroze and, leaping to his feet, flung himself at the other, wrapping his arms securely around his Yugi and holding on as tight as he could, only noticing faintly as a pair of slender arms wrapped just as strongly around him, neither caring that they were now both soaked. All Jaden's mind could register was the unending litany of his name as Yugi, his Yugi, pulled the younger duelist tighter against him as they cried, holding each other as if afraid to let go. Jaden pressed his lips firmly against Yugi's cheek, taking in the sweet, unique sent of Yugi, the odd mix of lavender and strawberries, and feeling the way Yugi too seemed to inhale, both of them reveling in the much needed contact._

_What could have been hours, though it was more than likely minutes, passed before Yugi lightly pushed off the younger, though he never released Jaden from his secure grip. Eyes searching Yugi whispered, "Jaden, my Jaden, my other piece."_

_Smiling through his tears Jaden replied, just as softly, "My Yugi, my gifted Shadow." Leaning down only very slightly he brushed his lips against Yugi's, needing to feel the other once more. Yugi replied just as gently, and as they held one another the bond, previously depleted, revived between them, healed once more at this physical confirmation that they were indeed together once more. _

_Drawing away once the bond was complete they smiled, happy to be able to feel their soul-bonded once more. Neither had to speak, knowing the true meaning behind the kiss was merely that of a brother, and need not to go through that awkward after-kiss stage. Snuggling up to Jaden Yugi wrapped his arms even more tighter around Jaden as tears slid down his cheeks, mixing with the Slifer's already soaked shirt as he whispered, "Soon, Jaden, we have to find him soon."_

_Nodding Jaden felt tears of his own slide down his face as he reached out through their newly reconnected bond and whispered reassuringly, _'We WILL find Yusei soon Yugi, I swear it. Our Light will be with us, and we will never be separated again!'

_Flashback End_

Resting his head back against the door Yusei gently reached out across the bond, the memory helping to ease the pain he felt as he replied softly, , _'I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you, I didn't know I was broadcasting. Let's just say… I doubt I'm going to be talking to the bakas for a while.'_

A small smile made its way across Yusei's face as he felt the waves of warmth and support flow across their bond. Revealing in the pure, unconditional love of his precious ones, his other pieces, Yusei knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that no matter what others thought of him, nor how broken he may be, Yugi and Jaden would always be there for him.

As he thought this a wave of love, so great and true, emerged from his heart and, without any misgivings, his sent this love, his love, down the bond, feeling the awe and wonder of his others as they felt what he truly felt for them for the first time. As he watched the multicolored ropes seemed to wind around one another, strengthening the connection the three shared.

'_Thank you,' _Jaden sent, his voice breathless but strong.

'_Yes, thank you Sei-Sei!' _ was Yugi's reply, voice layered with love as he gently closed their bond to go deal with the outside world once more, though Yusei got the mental image of Yugi snuggling up in a blanket made up of his love. Jaden too closed the link, leaving Yusei alone with his thoughts but also wrapped up in his own blanket, a blanket made up of his precious ones' love.

With a deep sigh Yusei drug himself up from the floor and headed for bed, only faintly remembering to kick of his boots before collapsing. Almost the second his spikey locks touched the pillow he was out, leaving him unawares of the chaos his departure had left down the stairs.

~O~O~O~

Crow, Jack, and Kiryu could only watch with wide eyes as Yusei fled up the stairs, tears seeping from the eyes that they all loved. It was Kiryu who moved first, crumpling to the ground as he fully realized just what had happened. Looking up at the still standing two he croaked out, "Don't you realize what he thought? When we said that we thought his skills meaningless, he thought we were disrespecting him. Oh gods, he thinks we've just been using him!"

Paling drastically the other two fell to the floor in great heaps side by side before Jack stated softly, "But he should know what we think by now!"

Shaking his head Crow turned to Jack with a guilty look and said, "I don't know about that Jack. I mean, when have we ever really said thanks for all he's done? I guess it makes sense that he'd feel underappreciated and actually believe us when we said that."

Nodding Kiryu added, "And then there are these unknown people. From what I could tell they mean a lot to him so us first insulting them and then saying they might be just using him probably upset him even worse. I guess we should be grateful he only punched Jack."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean koi!"

"Yeah yeah," Jack huffed, though even through his irritation you could see his worry. Leaning against Kiryu Jack whispered as he closed his eyes in pain, "I just wish we knew why he was so upset. What did we do that hurt him so bad that he feels like he can't trust us?"

Suddenly both Jack and Crow clutched at their arms, a crimson glow forming into the familiar symbols of the wings and tail of the Crimson Dragon. To their shock Kiryu's arm began glowing crimson as well as the symbol of his old Earthbound Immortal appeared, yet in the pure light of the Crimson Dragon. Looking up a wild light shinned in his eyes as he asked, panic coating his voice, "What's happening?"

Suddenly a deep, commanding voice replied, "You will be shown the truth, Signers, of why your mate fears you so. It will be up to you to choose what you do with the information afterward; you can either heal this gap, or deepen it and destroy he who you all care for." And with that they were surrounded in deep, crimson energy as the Crimson Dragon appeared, swallowing them and taking them into a memory.

_Memory_

_Jack, Crow, and Kiryu landed in a pile with a thump. Moaning they slowly sat up, taking in their surroundings warily. It was dark, the only light truly visible was the glittering of the stars and the pure light of the full moon as it bathed the pile of junk surrounding them in its silvery glow. Eyes widening it was Crow who turned to the others and half whispered, half shouted, "This is the Satellite, but the way it used to be!"_

"_**You are correct youngling," **__the deep, familiar voice of the Crimson Dragon resounded as it suddenly materialized once more, resting it's mighty head beside them as it gazed sadly around. __**"You are in my memory, as I was forced to watch the little one suffer but be unable to help him even in his great need. This was a matter I was not allowed to render aide. Watch closely and learn why he fears you, and why he has now locked all emotion away but with certain few," **__the Dragon added, voice sad as it lightly pointed its massive snout towards the entrance to the scrap yard. Turning warily, unable to understand how one simple incident could be so important, none of the three were expecting the scene that was about to unfold before them._

_A single, slim figure was running towards them, hidden in the shadows. As they watched five more figures appeared, not hidden as they chased their prey in a manner that sent chills down the watchers spines. They knew that move, remembered using it even when cornering people back when they were a gang. Suddenly the first figure ran into a patch of moonlight, the sight freezing the watchers' blood._

_There, running with fear clearly expressed in his deep, soulful eyes, ran Yusei. As the three watchers and dragon watched four more figures emerged, cutting off Yusei and giving the others time to catch up, surrounding the pale teen. Looking thinner and paler, almost sickly now that they paid close attention, Yusei backed up, only to be roughly pushed from behind by one of his attackers as his companions chuckled. Falling to one knee Yusei tried to stand but another of the attackers teamed up with the previous one and grabbed him, though the watchers were proud to see that it took another two people helping to subdue their Yusei, leaving the attackers with several bruises and split lips before they had him with his arms twisted behind his back._

_A big brute, clearly the leader, walked forward and dug a hand into Yusei's hair, roughly pulling the teen's head back (and causing the watchers to growl) as he smirked down at his captive. Yanking harder the brute leaned down and greeted, "My my, looky what we caught, a little __**Satisfaction,**__" chuckles met this as some people smirked down at the kneeled form. After allowing his 'friends' time to laugh Brute returned his attention to Yusei, though the watchers were proud to see the determination glowing from Yusei's eyes as he stared back, eyes steely. Suddenly the brute released Yusei's hair, only to slap him hard across the face, making Crow, Jack, and Kiryu gasp as they saw blood slide from Yusei's split lip._

_Now smirking evilly a glint of something glowed in the brute's eyes as he looked down and laughed before saying, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Yusei Fudo, member of the mighty Team Satisfaction. Tell me Fudo, how does it feel to be abandoned by those who you called teammates, hum?"_

_The man was circling Yusei now, watching him like a hawk as the ebony-haired teen spat out a mouthful of blood at him before replying, "I wasn't abandoned, as you all well know Kiryu was taken by Security." _

"_Ah," the man began, making shivers of dread slip down the watchers' spines as they saw the smile on his face. This didn't bode well for Yusei. _

"_So, you say you haven't been abandoned, then where's Atlas hum? Oh, that's right, he betrayed you, stole your best card and runner before fleeing over to Neo Domino like the coward he is, leaving you all alone. And then there's the bird brain. Pity, it seems he he's flown the coop, so to say. From what we've heard no one around here's seen hair nor feather of him for quite a while. Still think you haven't been abandoned?"_

_Raising his head Yusei replied, though even to the listeners currently wallowing in their guilt he sounded unconvincing and weak as he tried to defend his former teammates, "Jack is doing what he's always dreamed, who am I to stop him? And Crow's just busy, he'll be around soon."_

_Cackles meet this as the brute began circling again before his foot suddenly lashed out, striking Yusei in the side with a sickening crack. One, or more, ribs must have broken as Yusei leaned forward, choking slightly but refusing to cry out in front of his captors. Leaning forward it was only the sad voice of the Crimson Dragon that paused the watchers from dashing forward and taking their anger out on the forms surrounding their loved one._

"_**It will do no good, little ones. This is just a memory of an event that has already occurred. Just as I had to then, so too must you now watch, but not be able to help." **__Grumbling the three subsided, though the tightening of fists was quite clear._

_Laughing now the brute leaned down and informed Yusei of something that made the listeners' blood, already frozen, turn to permanent ice. "Foolish Fudo, that's what you are. Do you honestly think they care for you? They took what they needed, be it cards or you skills at fixing things, and used it, used you, until they no longer had any need of you. It's probably a blessing your leader landed in the Facility. After all, once he was done with you, who's to say he wouldn't just kill you? Goodness knows he's ruthless enough." Dark chuckles escaped the brute and his companions as the leader stood straight, revealing Yusei's expression. It was a mix of pain, loneliness, and hopelessness. Clearly the words had struck a chord somewhere in Yusei, and he believed them, making the watchers' eyes widen in pain. No, he couldn't believe that!_

_A vicious punch to Yusei's shoulder, clearly dislocating it, drew the watchers' attention back to the scene, just in time to see a horror straight from their nightmares. _

_With one last smirk the brute spread his arms and said, "Seeing as you, little Fudo, are the only member of Team Satisfaction left, then it is from you we will take __**our**__ satisfaction. Your team took everything from us, so now it's our turn. If you want you can just thanks your old teammates for leaving, after all, they were the ones we really wanted, but hey, we'll take what we can get!" And with that it was like a free-for-all as they all swarmed upon the already injured teen, punches and kicks flying all directions. Yusei tried to defend himself but between his previous injuries and the sheer numbers he soon fell, the only sounds that of his muffled cries and the jeers of his attackers as he was beaten. _

_Tears were pouring down his friends' faces as they watched this, watched their loved one being beaten was like a blow to their own hearts as they watched his blood stain the ground, glowing silver in the moonlight. Minutes turned into hours as the beating continued until the group was finally satisfied, leaving the broken body behind as they departed, laughing as they left._

_Finally unable to contain themselves any longer Jack, Crow, and Kiryu ran to their fallen love, only to cry out when they saw the damage done. Not a single inch of their friend's beautiful skin remained unmarred, his own blood staining the surface as he stared up at the starry sky, chest heaving in shallow pants. Each breath rattled wetly, scaring the memory-watchers as they were forced to see their way their friend and secret love strained for each breath. It took several moments though for them to register when the sound suddenly stopped, and just what it meant. Paling their eyes widened as Kiryu leaned over in panic, searching for any sign of life, and finding none. Those beautiful eyes that had captivated them even as children, drawing them in with their innocence, were now dull, lifeless reflections._

_Choking Crow turned to the Crimson Dragon and cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks, "What is the meaning of this! Yusei can't be dead, we were just with him!"_

_Shaking his head sadly the Crimson Dragon replied, __**"Yusei Fudo died on this night. Unable to interfere I had to watch as my servant was murdered. His attackers still wonder the streets, unknowing of the true amount of damage they did. Yusei is more important then you know, younglings. It was only thanks to two people that you have never met that Yusei was returned to us. These people understood Yusei, and took care of him. They were the ones who visited him, yet he keeps secret. He wishes to protect them, as he does for all he cares for. Now do you understand?"**_

_Shock was quickly followed by understanding as the three looked to one another as Crow said softly, "When I said that his skills were meaningless, he thought I meant it like that, and that made him remember this night, didn't it?" At the nod from the mighty dragon Crow buried his head in his hands, tears flowing more heavily down his cheeks. Seeing his pain Kiryu wrapped his arms around his koi as he added thoughtfully, "He believed them then, and we never really gave him a reason to change the idea. He doesn't think we care for him."_

_Nodding sadly Jack finished, depression coating his tone. "And then we just topped this all by insulting the two people who saved him, and who he probably cares for. We really screwed up."_

_End of Memory World_

Turning the three were shocked to see the Crimson Dragon smiling down at them in pride before suddenly, in a burst of crimson energy, they were back at the garage, sitting on the floor as if nothing had happened. The only sign that they hadn't imagined it was, staining each of their hands, was spots of crimson blood, their Yusei's blood. Tears continued to pour as the three cuddled to one another, taking comfort in being near each other. It was Jack who broke the silence as he sighed and said softly, "We really messed up today, didn't we?" Nods met this as the other two leaned in closer, all three thinking of just how they were ever going to make this up.

~O~O~O~

**Me:** *looks around before collapsing with a relieved sigh*

**Jaden & Yugi: **MAGICIAN!

**Me:** Eeip! *holds pillow over head before it is snatched away* Err, hi?

**Yugi:** *eyes flashing brightly* You. Killed. Yusei.

**Me:** *twiddles strand of hair nervously* Well technically I wasn't the one who killed him, it was those goons.

**Jaden:** *eyes almost fully gold* You still wrote it!

**Me:** Well yeah… But if you notice it's you two who save him!

**Yugi:** *glaring* For some reason I doubt that's the full reason…

**Yusei: ***places calming hand on his bondeds' shoulders* I am alive though, can't we just let it be? I have a feeling my death plays a key part in how our bond formed.

**Me:** *nods quickly while shooting Yusei a grateful smile* Yep yep, everything I revealed will soon be explained, and the next chapter will be much quicker since I actually have it roughly outlined!

**Jaden:** Well thank the stars for small mercies!

**Me:** Yep! It's gonna be full of lots of tears, and pain, and…*finds hand slapped over mouth*

**Yusei:** *hand still covering Magician's mouth* Magician, please stop, because for some reason I have the feeling most of that was aimed at me…

**Jaden: ***dryly* Could it have anything to do with the fact she was looking at you the entire time?

**Yusei:** *nods* Could be.

**Yugi, Yusei, & Jaden:** PLEASE REVIEW! It might help our psycho update quicker so we can find out what's gonna happen next!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Yay, a chapter! This is a small thank you for not killing me for taking so long to update this story! Ya'lls reviews totally brightened my day, so here's a chappie! Short, but needed :)

Enjoy!

**Sorry, this isn't exactly a new chapter since I posted it on the third but some people have contacted me and said how the messages didn't come through, so I decided to reload. Sorry ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/ GX/ or 5D's, which is a very depressing thought.

**Chapter 14: Worrisome Memory**

Yugi couldn't help but cry, fat tears rolling down his soft cheeks as he buried his head beneath two large, over-stuffed pillows, one a bright red, the other a deep blue. Gold silk sheets crumpled beneath his curled up form, creases forming even beneath his slight weight. Yet none of this registered as he cried, the pain too great for his small frame to contain. Shivers constantly assaulted him, making almost the whole bed shake with him. All he could think about was how the people he loved with all his heart (besides is other pieces of course) hated him. Sure, they weren't necessarily talking about him, but hearing them disrespect his precious pieces had hurt, far worse than anything he had ever felt had, and that included the horrible accident that had somehow miraculously ended up with him bonded to the two greatest people in the world.

Shaking his head to clear those depressing thoughts it was the sudden sound of a solid thump resounding around the room that actually snapped him out of it, making him sit up in surprise. Crawling upright to his knees he peered cautiously over the edge of the humongous bed, only to gasp in shock as he caught sight of the sprawled form of Jaden. Rubbing his large eyes childishly to make sure he wasn't seeing things it only managed to confirm Yugi's thoughts. Leaping from the bed the tri-color haired teen rushed to his bonded's side. Kneeling down next to the prone form Yugi had only just leaned over his friend when suddenly bright gold and brown eyes open, sending Yugi leaping backwards and falling on his rear with a squeak, drawing the Slifer's attention to him. Eyes slowly returning to their previous chocolate color Jaden sat up groggily, rubbing his head in confusion as he stared around uncomprehendingly before finally taking in his surroundings. Turning his confused gaze on Yugi Jaden asked, "Uhh, Yu-Yu, what's goin' on? Last thing I remember I was pummeling Chazz and then bam! I'm here. Oh, and why are you rubbing your butt?" Jaden added comically, head cocked to the side in confusion.

Standing up Yugi continued to rub his smarting rear before it finally eased off, making him let out a little sigh of relief. Reaching down he held out a hand to help the younger up as he explained what he knew, or not as the case might be. "Well I don't really know. One minute it was just me in here, the next you fell in unconscious. I'd say someone on your end knocked you out before any real damage could be caused. As for my rear, you startled me when you woke!" At that Yugi aimed a playful pout at the other, sadness momentarily forgotten as he teased his beloved.

A guilty grin made its way on the brunette's face as a hand crept up to rub sheepishly at his two-toned locks. Suddenly a teasing glint appeared in the younger's eyes before he silkily asked, "Need me to kiss it to make it better?"

Flushing ten shades of red, even though he knew that Jaden was only kidding, Yugi cried out, "Don't you dare Ju-Ju or so help me I'll, I'll…!" The amethyst eyed teen trailed off, only to end up fleeing as Jaden lunged, sending the two on a merry chase until they both collapsed exhausted onto the mammoth sized bed, curling around one another to share in the comforting presence that merely being together gave off. Both couldn't help but remember how, in the long months, and years, of painful separation, this had been their only solace, their only chance to be with one another. Yet, without the calming presence of Yusei nearby they couldn't suppress the horrifying memories from when they'd found out just how little time they had left to find one another had become.

_Flashback_

_Their soulrooms, or should they say room, hadn't changed much over the years, yet a darkness permeated the past, hinting at the dangerous path that things could have turned out. Two figures lay curled around one another, tensely waiting for their third and final companion to join them. Both were pale, just bordering the unhealthily so line, and were startlingly thin, though not sickly, at least not anymore. After having been physically reunited Jaden and Yugi had healed somewhat, yet that did nothing to cover the stress from being apart from their Yusei, their Light, had caused._

_Finally the far door creaked open as a shadowy figure slipped in, the door closing softly behind him. As he stepped into the light the other two's breath caught in their throats, tears pooling in their expression-filled eyes. _

_Pale was an understatement on how Yusei looked, his skin making the moon itself look dark and cold in comparison. His skin clung to his cheek bones, a good indication that the ribs would be even worse. Hips jutted out sharply from narrow sides, only adding to the affect. All in all the youngest looked sickly and startlingly weak, making Yugi and Jaden ache as they watched him slowly lower himself down to the bed, a small sigh escaping him. As soon as he was seated the other two wasted no time in latching on, pulling him in between them in a vain attempt to reassure themselves that he was still there. Minutes passed in silence as Jaden and Yugi focused all their energy on their loved one, their missing piece. _

_Finally Yusei sighed and sent his beloveds a small smile. Some of his color had thankfully returned, though nowhere near enough to ease the worried expressions on the elders' faces. Small, delicate hands reached up and cupped Yugi and Jaden's cheeks as Yusei spoke, his soft voice filling the chamber. "I don't have much time left."_

_Yugi sharply shook his head as tears slid out of his large eyes as he placed a hand over the one touching his cheek, his distress only growing as he felt the bones clearly even through the skin, "Don't say that Sei-Sei, please! Everything will work out, it has too!"_

_Jaden too cupped the hand on his cheek before turning his head and placing a gentle kiss to the other's palm, trying to convey all his love before saying, "We WILL be reunited Yusei! Death didn't release us just for you to die on us again, you hear!"_

_Shaking his head sadly Yusei murmured, voice whisper soft, "Then maybe you should have left me with him."_

"_NO!" Came the simultaneous cry as the two sat up, dragging the youngest between them. Panicked yet fierce gazes bored into the small form between them as they fiercely__ defended their decision. Arms wrapped tightly around Yusei's thin frame as the two held on as if showing him that they would never let him go. A sigh once more escaped Yusei's pale lips as he rested his head on Yugi's, feeling the reassuring form of Jaden pressed tight against his back. As one the three laid down once more, every inch of skin touching one another as they clutched their youngest member to them, desperate to prove that Death wouldn't claim him once more. Tears stained Yusei's shirt from both sides as his Shadow and his gentle Darkness cried, fear permeating the room. _

_Running gentle hands through the fluffy locks Yusei calmly reassured them as best he could, even though here, in their conjoined soulroom, it sounded hollow, mirroring the belief in his plan. "I've only got a little while left Yu-Yu, Ju-Ju. Unlike you two I'm trapped alone in the Satellite, but I have a plan. If it works accordingly I should make it into Neo Domino."_

"_And if it doesn't…" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes narrowed as he caught the edge of discomfort that lined his other piece's words. A faint blush tinted the other's pale cheeks as he was caught. Looking down Yusei mumbled something that he hoped would be unintelligible, but the harsh, faintly cold tone that answered him put a halt to that notion._

"_Just what," Jaden began, eyes glowing golden as he glared at his precious Light, "Did you say? I __**must **__have misheard, because I could have sworn you just said you'd be locked up in the Facility."_

_Fidgeting Yusei did nothing to ease his loved ones' fears as he tried to escape the tight hold they had on him, only to be pulled back sharply against Jaden's chest. With a huff Yusei felt his chin being lifted, forcing him to meet the glowing gaze of Yugi as he glared down at his beloved. Gulping Yusei said haltingly, "Um, that was what I said."_

"_YUSEI!"_

_Said teen winced as his ears throbbed at the force behind that one word, coming from two directions. Sliver and blue eyes gazed to the side as he felt himself begin to fade, signaling his strength was running out sooner than normal. Looking up he was able to see as panic overcame Yugi's face as the arms around the ebony-haired teen tightened, trying to hold on. Leaning up Yusei placed a gentle kiss to Yugi's cheek before turning and doing the same to Jaden, cerulean and silver eyes saddened as he said, his voice echoing around the room as he completely faded out, "Let us pray we meet again soon, my beloveds."_

_And with that Yusei faded out completely, the last time they would feel or see their bonded until a faint message, weeks later, would flash swiftly across their weakened bond, telling them to meet him at the park, causing a cautious hope to arise. _

_Flashback End_

Sighing the two cuddled closer, their worry increasing as they felt the weariness emanating from their beloved. The moment they felt Yusei fall asleep Yugi and Jaden wasted no time in activating their bond, pulling their youngest into the soulroom. As soon as that familiar figure materialized, still asleep, he was pulled between the two elders as they wrapped themselves around him, reveling in the fact that he was no longer so sick, no longer so far away.

Feeling the warmth of their bond thrum lightly the other two soon joined their loved one in sleep, needing the energy to face the emotional turmoil that had occurred on all three. However, they wouldn't face it alone, their bondeds would remain by their sides, helping heal the wounds that careless words had made in these gentle souls.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Annnddd there we go! Now we know just how bad the separation really was, yet even more questions have arose, like just what do they mean by Death letting them go? Why? Find out soon!

**Yusei: ***glaring* I don't know whether to kill you for making me near death and worrying my beloveds, just after killing me, or thank you for not making me die again…

**Me:** *grins hopefully* Thank me, 'cause if ya kill me, who will finish this story and explain how you survived?

**Yugi: **She does have a point…

**Jaden:** *growling* I just want to know why she keeps picking on Sei-Sei!

**Me:** Eeip! *hides under chair* I've already explained this! I only do it to show how he really needs protecting!

**Yusei:** I do not!

**Yugi & Jaden:** YES YOU DO!

**Yusei:** Eeip! *joins Magician in hiding*

**Yusei & Me:** PLEASE REVIEW! It might keep Ju & Yu from hurting us!

**Jaden:** *smirks as eyes turn gold* Oh, we wouldn't _hurt _you…

**Yugi:** *eyes glowing amethyst* …but yelling your ears off, well, that's another matter completely…

**Yusei & Me:** *exchange scared glances* HELP!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **OhmygoshI'msoflippingsorry! I never meant for it to take so long to update! I. Hate. November. Enough said. I swear, every professor in the county decided all at once to load us down with enough homework that I doubt I'll be done until I'm forty, and even then randomly find an essay or something! Anyways, I really am sorry! Forgive me?

Hope ya like though!

**P.S. The Review thingy is messing up right now for me, so if I don't reply, that's one reason, the other is that, once more, I've managed to get sick. Just great…. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX, or 5D's, a fact that gets even more depressing each time I have to write it.

**Chapter 15: The Gods Step In**

What could have been hours, though only felt like a couple of minutes, passed in peaceful slumber as three forms huddled together, drawing strength from one another even as they bonded through their dreams. Memories played throughout their minds of various pranks and stunts they had pulled together, including one very weird incident concerning llamas with hats. It was with faint smiles that the three ukes awoke; though giggles soon followed as they realized just what position they had ended up in.

Yusei had, in a seemingly universal rule, ended up buried at the bottom once more, just as it always seemed he did when they were together. Yugi was splayed over Yusei's legs, head resting contentedly on Yusei's hip while Jaden, the prankster in him making itself known even in his sleep, was tucked nicely over Yusei's chest. During their rest all three had somehow gotten their arms and legs tangled so it was with great amounts of amusement that the three unwound, though not without first tickling Yusei of course.

Panting Yusei sat up with a groan, limbs aching from all the odd positions they'd landed in. Glaring at the snickering elders he pouted and asked, "Okay knuckleheads, what's going on? Last thing I remember I fell asleep in my bedroom, not here."

Sheepish expressions crossed the other two's faces even as resolve glowed brightly in their eyes. It was Yugi who explained softly, "We brought you in. After the stress of today we couldn't help but remember when you were still gone and, well, we…" A slender finger was laid lightly over the king's lips, silencing him as cerulean eyes gazed fondly at his bonded two. A gentle smile curled at Yusei's lips as he replied, "I understand, my Shadow, my Darkness. I too, was having flashbacks."

Nodding the other two smiled back before a gleam entered their eyes, making Yusei scoot back in bed in slight fear before he was suddenly tackled from both sides, sending all three falling back down. Rolling his eyes at the two hovering over him Yusei gently looped his arms around their waists and pulled them down, giving them permission to lay on him like they all enjoyed. With happy giggles the two snuggled in, limbs' curling around one another until it was hard to determine where one person finished and the next began.

The three rested in silence for some minutes before Jaden sighed, breaking the peaceful silence and drawing the others attention. A frown had crossed the Slifer Red's face, worrying the other two. Nudging the younger Yugi asked softly, "Ju-Ju, what's wrong?"

The sadness that filled those chocolate orbs when they finally met the worried gazes had his beloved two pulling him tighter against them. Finally a muffled sigh was heard before Jaden whispered, "Why can't people trust us enough to know what we are doing? Why can't they understand that we've got secrets too?" Sadness permeated the air as the duo-color haired male was hugged tighter by the other two before Yusei broke the silence, answering more to himself then the others as he said, "I think…they do trust us, but they worry too. Too much at times, and this worry prompts them into acting stupid. I think they want to be the ones we trust as well, so when we don't they get upset and try to hide it through anger, not realizing it's only prompting us not to trust them like they want. We're… different… from them, and they sense it, but don't understand how."

Yugi and Jaden could only stare at Yusei in wonder, snapping the youngest out of his thoughts and bringing a blush to cross his cheeks. So, naturally, he ended up glomped by a squealing Jaden (though how the elder managed when they were laying down and curled around like a pretzel would forever be a mystery) who couldn't help himself. Choking, Yusei tried to extricate himself from the constricting arms, only for another pair to join in as a head of tri-color hair filled his vision. Sighing in defeat Yusei rolled his eyes and asked the ceiling, "What did I do _this _time?"

Grinning Yugi answered for him, chin propped up on the young Light's shoulder, "What you did Sei-Sei is explain why we were all hurting due to our crushes, and in a way that made it seem a giant misunderstanding, even if we won't be forgiving them for a while!"

A groan escaped the captured teen, even as he fondly wrapped his arms around his partners. Snuggling in Jaden propped his own chin up on Yusei's other shoulder as he added, "Besides, why do we need them anyways? We've got each other, and that's enough for me!" The smiles that met this were so filled with love that the soul room itself began to glow happily, glad that it's owners were feeling better.

Drowsiness once more pulled at the three, drawing them closer to slumber as their bond thrummed gently, warmth and love pouring from each of them as they cuddled into one another. They were almost asleep when Yugi whispered softly, "I just wish that our friends could understand, even a little bit, about why we've kept this a secret."

A sleepy snort met this as Jaden replied, "Yu-Yu, of they knew even a fraction of the truth, they'd never let us out of their sight again."

Light taps were delivered to the back of their heads as Yusei murmured, halfway asleep, "Ju-Ju, Yu-Yu, go to sleep. We're going to need it. Besides, how would they ever find out the fact that we're all technically dead?"

Sleepy giggles met this, even as eyes fully closed. Unconscious grins remained on their faces, even as they curled up closer to one another. None of them were awake to see the watching figures as they smiled benignly at the three small ones.

~O~O~O~

A smirking dragon turned his attention to his companions, before saying, "Looks like I got a head start."

Rolling their eyes at the Crimson Dragon, Ra and the God of Darkness pouted, even as three duel spirits fell over laughing at the sibling-like rivalry between the three. Shooting their chosen monsters fond glares the three turned back to the matter at hand, helping their Little Ones.

Nodding reluctantly Ra held out his palm and a bright orb appeared, showing the circle of his Chosen Duelists. The Dark God did the same, a dark crystal appearing in his own as it showed his Chosen. Exchanging looks the two inclined their heads at the Crimson Dragon, before suddenly disappearing, leaving only their orbs floating after them so their companions could watch as the plan unfolded. Looks like it was time for the other gods to step in.

~O~O~O~

Ra slowly metalized in the familiar living room of his Little One's home, taking in the familiar forms of his Duelists. In a rather un-godlike action he rolled his eyes at the idiocy of them, though fierce golden orbs softened as they rested on a head of fluffy white locks curled up in one of his Dark's laps. Oh yes, little Ryou was a perfect match for this group of hotheads. Yugi had made a grand choice in that little puff ball, who was a perfect mix of gentleness and cunning. The others on the other hand… A sigh escaped the god as he glared around the room, unwittingly sending shivers down their backs as he contemplated them. As much as he cared for his Chosen they could truly be dense at times, in particular when any matter concerning their heart was concerned. Oh yes, Ra knew exactly how much they cared for Yugi. He was, in literal essence, their heart, the center point that drew them together, be it originally for good or ill. It sadden him though that they had yet to conceive that there had been a time in which they had not paid attention to his Little One, and that time had cost them.

Resolve hardening Ra nodded his head. It was time to make his move.

They wouldn't know what hit them…

~O~O~O~

The God of Darkness was, to put it mildly, more than a little irritated. There weren't many things that could draw such emotion from him, but his Little One and Jaden's bonded ones were such. To have to watch as they were harmed was a nightmare, and having specialized in nightmares this wasn't pleasant for the god. Unlike his fellow gods he wasn't known quite so well to his Chosen Duelists, if at all. It was his nature, after all, to remain hidden in the darkness, to watch and wait, only aiding when he saw no other recourse. He had watched over them, gently prodding them in the right direction when needed. In fact, it had been he who had aided them in their passage into his realm, Dark World. There was a reason, after all, that the Supreme King of _Darkness _ruled! It had hurt him, admittedly, to cause his Little One so much pain when Emerald was stolen, but there were things that not even the gods knew. How in the name of his brother was he supposed to have known Jaden was so attached to that mortal? The Dark God let out a huff as he materialized in the shadow of the Slifer Dorms, glaring at the idiotic humans whom he called his Chosen. As much as he loved them, he sometimes really wanted to give them all a good thrashing.

A sigh escaped the god as he looked them over, one part of his mind going over each of their strengths and weaknesses. A frown briefly crossed his face as the statistics for Zane popped up, reminding the Darkness God of the duelist's heart problems. He'd have to do something about that soon….

Shaking his head the figure rolled his eyes before focusing once more. He knew just how much his Chosen Duelists cared for his Little One, but they really needed help in showing it correctly. Unlike the other groups his weren't closed off, far from it. The problem here was that they were used to being all touchy-feely, especially the Emerald and the Onyx. They in particular made contact with his Little Gem, as Jaden had been jokingly nicknamed by his companions when they noticed his odd quirk of calling people by gem names. Ah well, once more he was getting off topic, not an uncommon thing for him though.

Getting back to the matter at hand The Dark God stepped forward, his loyal Hellhounds surrounding him as he approach the unsuspecting group. It was time for him to take action.

For some reason, he doubted they would ever be the same again….

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: ***evil cackle* Looks like things are finally heating up!

**Yugi:** *eyes Magician warily* For some reason I feel scared…

**Magician:** Oh you should be….

**Jaden: ***backing away slowly* This doesn't sound good…

**Yusei: ***nodding as inching towards door* I'm just curious to see what the gods are doing, and where they popped up from.

**Magician:** *smirking* Oh, all shall be revealed shortly, including why you three are technically dead!

**Yugi, Yusei, & Jaden:** *exchange looks* PLEASE REVIEW!

**Jaden:** It reminds crazy to update!

**Yusei:** *eyeing Magician rubbing hands together warily* Though when she does she answers half of our questions, and then give like a dozen more!

**Yugi:** *nodding* So review please! It gets us answers!


End file.
